Dimensional Heroes: Majora's Mask
by jexi the hunter
Summary: After the heroes have gotten a tip about the seventeen kingdoms, they find that something strange is happening on Link's world that has put it in great danger. Will they be able to save it all and defeat the Skull Kid?
1. Enter the Skull Kid

We open our story to onboard the Star Speeder where the heroes with the exception of Link and Zelda have gathered.

Jexi: Thank you all for coming. Also, I would like to welcome Boa Hancock and Jimbei. Now as everyone knows, recently we have fought against four of the seventeen kingdoms.

Sakura: The seventeen kingdoms?

Aelita: They're a group of kingdoms that are devoted to pokemon types. Each one has its own king and generals.

Jexi: Right. Anyway, I've been working on tracking them when I made an amazing discovery. I have found not one but five different kingdoms all on one world.

Natsu: Awesome! Which world is it?

Jexi: Its Hyrule.

Ranma: That's Link's world. I guess that explains why he and Zelda aren't here.

Jexi: Anyway, we should be arriving at any moment. I wonder how Link is doing.

We then head to the forest to see Link on his horse, Epona traveling through the forest. As they traveled, two fairies watched them. They then looked at each other, bowed their heads and flew towards the two. They then spooked Epona, causing him to knock Link onto the floor unconscious. The two faires then flew to a strange looking child wearing a strange looking mask. He lifted up the mask to observe the fairies handy work.

kid: You two faires have done well. I wonder if he has anything good on him. Huh? This guy? Well, that shouldn't be a problem.

The kid then looked over Link's body til he found the ocarina on him.

Black fairy: Ohh, ohh! What a pretty ocarina... Hey, Skull Kid, lemme touch it! I wanna see!

Yellow fairy: You can't, Tael! What would we do if you dropped it and broke it? No way! You can't touch it!

Tael: Aw, but sis...W...Why can't I try it out, too?

As Skull Kid was messing around with the ocarina, Link awoke and found the Skull Kid fiddling with the ocarina.

Link: What are you doing with my ocarina?

Skull Kid: What ocarina?

Link: The one in your hand.

The Skull Kid then panicked and jumped on the horse, causing it to panic. Link then grabbed onto the Skull Kid's leg as he rode the horse. The heroes soon arrived to see this whole thing occur.

Luffy: Funny. That kid with the green hat on the horse looks a lot like Link.

Dan: That's because the kid with the green hat on the horse is Link. And it looks like he's in trouble.

Kiyo: Then we better go after him.

The group then ran after the horse, trying to catch up to the horse til they saw where the horse was heading.

Pit: It's heading for the Lost Woods. We better stay together to avoid being lost.

The group soon ran into the forest and eventually came out.

Jexi: That was an ordeal.

Robin: Wait! We're missing some members.

Yukiko: We're missing Yosuke, Kanji and Teddie.

Nami: Usopp's not here either.

Pantherlily: Gajeel's not here either.

Akane: Ryoga's not here either. We must have lost them in the forest.

Jexi: We'll have to get back to them later. We need to help Link now.

Meanwhile in the Lost Woods...

Yosuke: I can't believe we lost the team.

Kanji: Hey, how do we get out of here?

Teddie: We can use this scaly rope I found.

Ryoga: That's not a rope, Teddie. That's a snake!

Teddie then dropped a snake and several more joined up next to it.

Usopp: This must be their special nest. We need to get out of here.

Kanji: We can't. They've already surrounded us.

The snakes then hissed showing their fangs.

Usopp: You guys think they're poisonous?

Gajeel: Probably.

Ryoga: I never thought we would go out like this.

But before they could be attacked by the snakes, a voice called out.

Voice: Screech Alpha!

Just then, a large projectile hit all the snakes forcing them to slither away. The heroes saw this and turned to the direction of the attacks origin. it came from a sword with a mouth held by a boy with a black dress and pink hair.

Yosuke: That dude just saved us.

Teddie: He's amazing.

Usopp: He took out all of those snakes with one attack.

Gajeel then walked up to the child which frightened him a bit.

Gajeel: Thanks, kid. You saved our hides. Something wrong kid? You look scared.

boy: I don't normally deal with people like you.

Ryoga: I'll talk with him, Gajeel. Thank you for saving us. What is your name?

boy: Crona.

Ryoga: Crona, do you know a way out of this forest?

Crona: I left a trail using Ragnarok's blade form so I could find my way back. My friends have probably already made it out.

Kanji: Well, let's check together. We'll give you good company.

Crona just shivered as the group joined him on the way out. Meanwhile in front of a small cav, Link had arrived to a small opening in the woods, but before he could enter, a familiar reindeer caught up to him.

Link: Chopper!

Chopper: Link! I've come to help you! The others will catch up soon.

Link: No time. Skull Kid has my ocarina!

Link then ran in with Chopper following. The two then fell off an edge and saw strange pictures of different things. They soon landed on a plant. The lights then came on to reveal the Skull Kid floating in the air along with his fairies.

Skull Kid: What's with that stupid horse of yours?! It doesn't listen to a word that's said to it... There's no point in riding a thing like that, so I did you a favor and got rid of it...Hee, hee...

Link then looked depressed after this.

Skull Kid: Boo-hoo. Why the sad face? I just thought I'd have a little fun with you...Come now! Do you two really think you can beat me as I am now? Fools!

The mask on the skull kid's face then began to shake and rattle as Link fell to the floor in pain.

Chopper: Link! Link?!

In Link's mind, he was being surrounded by several Deku Scrubs. He then began to run from them.

Link: Go away! Get away from me!

But Link was then consumed by a large Deku Scrub. He then awoke to see Chopper frightened.

Link: Chopper? Why are you so scared?

Chopper: Look in the water.

Link then looked into the water to find that he himself had become a Deku Scrub.

Link: What happend to me!?

Skull Kid: Now that is a good look for you. And you'll stay here looking like that forever.

The Skull Kid then floated backwards with his black fairy through the door as the yellow fairy keeps the two back. The wall then came down before the black fairy.

Tael: Sis!

The two fairies were now seperated from eachother.

Yellow fairy: Whoa! Whoa! Skull Kid, wait for me! I'm still here! Tael, you can't leave without me!

The fairy then glared at the two near her.

Yellow Fairy: You! If I wasn't dealing with you two, I wouldn't have gotten seperated from my brother! Don't just sit there, Deku boy and Raccoon Dog! Do something!

Chopper: I'm a reindeer!

Fairy: Why are you two staring towards me? Is there something on my face? Will you stop staring and just open the door for me?

The two then opened the door and allowed the fairy to follow them.

fairy: About that stuff back there...I apolohize. So please take me with you. You guys wanna know about that Skull Kid who just ran off, right? Well, I just happen to have an idea of where he might be going. Take me with you and I'll help you out. Deal?

Link: Deal. My name is Link.

Chopper: And I'm Tony Tony Chopper.

fairy: My name is Tatl. Now let's get going.

As the three proceeded, Link then fell inside of a familiar flower.

Chopper: Link!

Link was then shot out and was propelled by two flowers.

Chopper: Amazing! How did you do that?

Tatl: That is because of his Deku Scrub form. That is one of his powers. Now let's keep moving forward.

The three soon found themselves in a strange room with machines and such. As they had found a door, they decided to follow it out, til they heard a voice.

Voice: You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?

The voice belonged to a man carrying a manajory of masks.

man: I own the Happy Mask Shop. I travel far and wide in search of masks. During my travels, a very important mask was stolen from me by an imp in the woods. So here I am at a loss...And now I have found you two. I have been secretly following you two. I know a way to return the Deku to his former self.

Chopper: Really?

H.M.S: However, you must reclaim what you have recently lost. Your precious item and I will return him to normal.

Link: We have to get my ocarina back from Skull Kid.

H.M.S: But before all of you go, I must inform you that I need my mask back before I leave this place in three days. I'm sure you'll all find it right away.

The three then left and entered a strange town.

Chopper: Where are we?

Link: Good question.

Tatl: This is South Clock Town. Man, that guy down there was demanding. Three days? Even if we never sleep, that leaves us 72 hours! Talk about demanding. We need to see the Great Fairy before moving on. She'll know where the Skull Kid is. He's no match for her, but that's just between us. She's in the shrine near the North Gate.

The three then ran for North Clock Town with a stray dog chasing after Link. Meanwhile outside the cavern.

Jexi: This is probably where Link and Chopper went. Let's hurry down.

But before they could, they heard a voice.

voice: Hold it!

The heroes turned to see a girl with pigtails with a boy wearing a black jacket.

girl: Are you going after the Skull Kid?

Gray: If you mean the thief, yes.

girl: Then you won't mind us coming with all of you.

boy: Unless you feel a little intimidated.

Natsu: We don't mind at all. The more the merrier.

girl: Thanks. We need to take something from that kid. I'm Maka Albarn. I'm a meister at the DWMA.

boy: I'm Soul. Her partner and weapon.

Jexi: Things just got interesting. Welcome aboard. We're going to get along get together.


	2. Buying some more time

The three soon arrived to the Fairy's Fountain where the Great Fairy would reside. But all they saw were dozens of smaller orange faries circling eachother.

Great Fairy: Young ones! Please hear my plea! I have been broken and shattered into pieces by the masked Skull Kid.

Link: That villain! How could he do that to a fairy?

Chopper: Is there a way we can help?

Great Fairy: Please find the one Stray Fairy lost in town and return her to this Fairy Fount.

The three soon left the fount to find the missing fairy.

Chopper: I wonder where that fairy could be?

Link: They sometimes like to play near water.

Tatl: Then it might be near the Laundry Pool.

As the three headed to the Pool, the other heroes had arrived to the same town.

Jexi: Okay, guys. This has to be the town where Link and Chopper have gone to. Everyone spread and start asking questions.

The group then began to spread just as the heroes left in the woods.

Teddie: This is a pretty strange place. I wonder where everyone else went.

Ryoga: We'll have to split up.

Yosuke: Me and Kanji will check the West side.

Gajeel: I'll check the East.

Ryoga: I'll cover the north and south. That leaves Usopp, Teddie and Crona to check the Pool.

The groups then seperated.

Crona: Will we find your friends?

Teddie: No problem. With me on the job, I'm on it. I just need something belonging to one of our friends.

Usopp: I have one of Chopper's medical books in my bag.

Teddie: That will work.

Teddie then sniffed the book and began walking to the pool. There they saw Chopper, Link and Tatl investigating.

Usopp: There's Chopper. But who's his little friends?

Teddie: Only one way to find out.

Teddie then ran up to Chopper.

Teddie: Hiya, Chopper!

Chopper: Teddie! How did you find us?

Teddie: I simply sniffed you out, of course. Now who are your little friends?

Chopper: Don't you recognize the Deku? Its Link!

Teddie: Are you sure? Because I remember him being human.

Chopper: He was cursed by that Skull Kid. The one who took the horse.

Usopp: Cursed?

Chopper: Is that Usopp?

Teddie: He and our new friends are behind the bushes.

Crona: Ahhhh!

Corna then jumped out with an orange fairy flying around him.

Chopper: There's the fairy. Thank you!

Crona then stopped and just stared at Chopper.

Crona: I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to deal with fairies.

Chopper: Its nice to meet you, uhhh?

Crona: My name is Crona.

Chopper: Crona. That's a cool name.

Link: Now let's take the fairy back to the Fount.

The group then headed to the Fount where all of the smaller fairies began to fuse into one large fairy.

Great Fairy: Thank you, Talt, Heroes and young one of altered shape. I am the Great Fairy of Magic! I thought that masked child was helping me, and I grew careless. All I can offer now is Magic Power for Link as a sign of my gratitude.

She then bestowed a power to Link. Link then saw he was able to shoot out bubbles from his gun shaped mouth.

Great Fairy: The man who lives in the observatory outside of town may know of the Skull Kid's whereabouts. But be careful. Do not underestimate the child. If you are ever returned to your former shape, come see me. I shall give you more help.

The group then left and saw a child trying to pop a balloon.

Link: I should help that kid.

Link then shot a bubble towards the balloon and popped it. This surprised the child.

Child: Did you do that? Not bad for a Deku Scrub. Would you like the password to the hideout that leads to the observatory? The code you need is 52431. Remember it. If you were human, I would give you a Bomber Notebook, but the boys have a problem with people who aren't human.

The six then gave the code to the door boy and headed for the observatory.

Observer: Welcome my little friends. Would you like to take a look out my telescope?

The heroes looked outside of the clock tower to see the Skull Kid mocking them. They also saw the moon with a face on it slowly heading for the town.

Usopp: We need to head to the clock tower.

As the six headed for the clock tower, they were distracted by a dancing scarecrow and soon were in a deep trance. When they snapped out of it, they found themselves in front of the whole team.

Fabia: You guys are finally awake.

Usopp: WHat happened?

Franky: You guys were dancing around town for three whole days.

Chopper: Really?

Kiyo: Actually, two days and a half. Teddie was also seen challenging a dog to a dance contest.

Teddie: Who won?

Soul: The dog won. Though you had to admit that dog knew his moves.

Link: Nevermind that. We need to head to the clocktower.

Jexi: So who is this Scrub?

Chopper: We'll explain on the way. Let's go.

Tatl: Let's see...Today is the festival, so the door should be opened.

The heroes soon arrived to the top of the Clock Town clock tower to see the Skull Kid and Tael along with the floating moon.

Tael: Sis!

Tatl: Ah! Tael! We've been looking for you two. Hey, Skull Kid, what if you gave that mask you're wearing back now? Are you even listening to me?

Tael: Swamp. Mountain. Ocean. Canyon. Hurry...The four who are there...Bring them here...

Skull Kid then swatted at the small fairy.

Skull Kid: Don speak out of line! Stupid Fairy!

Tatl: What are you doing to my brother? Skull Kid, do you still think you're our friend after that?!

Skull Kid: Well, whatever. Even if they were to come now, they wouldn't be able to handle me...Just look above you. If ots something that can be stopped, then just try and stop it!

Skull Kid then shouted and the moon began to fall again.

Maka: This isn't good.

Uryuu: Judging from the rate of decent, we have about five minutes before it makes impact.

Lucy: We won't have enough time to get away.

Jexi: Time? That's it! Usopp, shoot at the Skull Kid.

Usopp: On it! Sleep Star!

He then fired a Sleep Star at the Skull Kid which knocked him and caused him to drop the ocarina.

Jexi: Link, grab the ocarina and play the Song of Time!

But as Link got it to his mouth, it changed to a horned instrument.

Tatl: Where did he get that instrument?

Ichigo: Everyone, stay close to Link!

The group huddled around Link as the song was played. When it was finished the group suddenly found themselves at the entrance to the town.

Pit: It worked.

Ranma: We're back at the entrance. The moon is still floating above the town but we bought ourselves some more time. At least three more days.

Tatl: WHat are you guys anyway? That song you played...That instrument... Wait! That's it! Your instrument! The mask salesman said that if you got back the precious thing that was stolen from you, he could return you to normal!

Yu: Then let's go see him.

Jexi: Besides, I have some questions for that guy.

The heroes then began to head down to where the salesman had been staying not knowing o the rigorous trials that lay ahead of them in the future.


	3. Arriving at Woodfall & Greenleaf's king

The heroes soon found themselves back at the presense of the Happy Mask Salesman.

H.M.S: Were you able to recover your precious item from that imp?

Chopper: Yes, we got the ocarina back.

The Happy Mask Salesman then began to shake Link back and forth.

H.M.S: You got it! You got it! You got it! You got it!

He then let go of Link and ran over to the organ.

Tail: He's a pretty strange character.

Shampoo: Seconded.

H.M.S: Then lisen to me. Please play this song that I am about to perform, and remember it well.

The Happy Mask Salesman then played a song and Link repeated the same song. Inside of Link's mind, the Deku Scrub that had swallowed him, spit him back out and began to back off. Link then waved it good bye. Link then found he was in human form once again. The heroes then noticed a mask in the shape of a Deku Scrub's face.

Teddie: Link, your back to normal.

Ash: But what's with the mask?

H.M.S: The song Link played is called a Song of Healing. It is a melody that heals evil magic and troubled spirits, turning them into masks. I am sure it will be of assistance to all of you in the future. I give you all this mask in commemoration of this day. Fear not for the magic has been sealed inside the mask. Put it on and you will become a Deku Scrub. To return to normal, simply remove the mask.

Zoe: Thank you sir. You've been a big help.

H.M.S: And now that my promise has been fulfilled, it is time for you to give me what you promised.

A moment of silence then passed as the wind blew.

H.M.S: Don't tell me. My mask...

Link: We didn't find it. Sorry.

H.M.S: Sorry? Sorry?!

He then picked up Link and shook him back and forth.

H.M.S: What have you done to me! If you leave my mask out there, something terrib;e will happen!

Natsu: What's so scary about a mask?

H.M.S: The mask that was stolen from me, it is called Majora's Mask. It is an accursed item from legend that is said to have been used by an ancient tribe in its hexing rituals. It is said that an evil and wicked power is bestowed upon the one who wears that mask. According to legends, the troubles caused by Majora's Mask were so great...the ancient ones, fearing such catastrophe, sealed the mask in shadow forever, preventing its misuse. But now, that tribe from the legend has vanished, so no one really knows the true nature of the mask's power. But I feel it.

Soul: Wait. There's something I don't get. If that stupid mask was sealed away, how did it you get your hands on it?

H.M.S: I may have unsealed it from the dephts of the earth, but I'm not the bad guy here. It was that imp, that skull kid.

Heroes: Skull Kid?!

Jexi: So that's how he brought the moon down. That mask really is dangerous.

H.M.S: I'm begging all of you! Please, bring that mask back to me!

Link: We'll do it.

H..M.S: Really? I was certain you would do that. Thank you so much. Now for some parting words. All of you, believe in yours strength's everyone!

The heroes soon left and returned to Clock Town.

Takuya: So the mask the Skull Kid had. That was Majora's Mask. We need to stop him.

Tatl: Guys, remember that swamp, mountains, ocean and canyon Tael was trying to tell us about. He's referring to the areas in each compass direction.

Jexi then looked at his virtual map.

Jexi: And what luck. There's a kingdom nearby each of those locations. We should head for the swamp since it was the first mentioned.

The heroes then headed for the exit to the Termina Field.

Guard I am sorry. But no children should...Wait a minute. Weapons. Forgive me. I should not have called all of you children. The southern swamp of Woodfall lies south of the Termina Field have a safe adventure.

The heroes soon left Clock Town and arrived to the entrance to the Swamp, but soon they found a picture of the Skull Kid on a tree.

Tatl: I remember this. We drew this the first time we met Skull Kid. He said he was ditched by his old friends. I think its because he always pulls all of those tricks. But taking that mask was a step to far. We have to get him back to his senses. Please.

Jexi: We'll do it, Tatl. We'll get the Skull Kid back.

The heroes soon entered the swamp to find several monkies knocked onto the ground. AAnd standing above them were two creature. One strange vine like creature and another with roses for its hands.

vine creature: We showed these stupid monkies, didn't we, Roserade?

Roserade: Without a shadow of a doubt, Tangrowth. These weaklings will make it easier to claim this swamp in the glory of Greenleaf.

The heroes soon ran up to the two.

Roserade: What have we here? Some posers?

Maka: Did you two do this to them?

Tangrowth: We did. And it was wicked fun.

Soul: Hey, morons. Beating on monkies is not cool. You'll have to pay for that.

Tangrowth: Moron? I'll show you who's a moron. Power Whip!

But as Tangrowth tossed his vines to the heroes, Soul turned his arm into a scythe and cut the vines up.

Tangrowth: Owie! What are you?

Soul: I'm a weapon. And you just made a big mistake.

Soul then transformed into a complete scythe and landed in Maka's hands. She then beat Tangrowth with the non pointed edge of the scythe and knocked him into the tree's defeating him. Roserade then glared at the girl.

Roserade: You stupid little. Weather Ball!

A big ball was then fired at Maka.

Roserade: Today is a very sunny day. So Weather Ball will cause fire damage.

As the ball approached, Maka knocked the ball right back Roserade.

Roserade: I know hate sunlight.

The made contact, leaving Roserade to fall over in defeat. Soul then went back into human form.

Luffy: That was so cool.

The monkies then got up and went over to the heroes.

Monkey: You save me? You good heroes! Please here help cry. Day by day, water becomes more polluted by poison. Brother went to check, but brother captured by Deku near Deku Palace. Please help save him and home.

Koji: Of course we'll help you. Now where is this Deku Palace?

Monkey: It up stream. You take our boat. We good friends.

The heroes soon began to follow the monkey. Meanwhile in a castle nearby, we see a room filled to the brim with books and a green snake like creature reading them.

snake: Nothing like a little history. I like this world and its history. I just wish I didn't have to conquer it. But I guess this can't be helped. I'm ready heroes, I guess. For I am Servine, the king of Greenleaf, the grass kingdom and also going to be future historian as soon as I figure out a way of this king gig. Speaking of historians, I should really get back to the history that I was reading about. I want to learn all about Hyrule's humble beginnings and endings. The hero of Hyrule. That is the man I want to fight and defeat.


	4. The Deku Palace & Finding the Temple

The boat the heroes had taken soon arrived to the place they were asked to go to by the monkies: The Deku Palace.

Nami: So this is the Deku Palace.

Odd: No problem. We just head in, get the monkey and walk right out.

Jimbei: I have a feeling it won't be that simple.

As the team walked up to the Palace, they were soon stopped by two guards.

Deku: This is the royal palace of the Deku Kingdom! This is no place for outsiders.

Wendy: Link, put the mask on.

Link then placed the Deku Mask on his face and transformed into a Deku Scrub. He then walked up to the guards.

Deku: This is the palace of the Deku Kingdom. Only those on official business may enter. But you may enter to see the public humiliation of the foolish monkey who angered our king. Follow this hall straight to the Royal Chamber. Do not enter any other areas whatsoever!

The Deku receded back into their flowers as Link went forward.

Jexi: We'll wait for you!

Link soon entered the chambers and began gathering info from the Deku in the room.

Deku 1: The princess recently learned how to play Deku Pipes. His majesty was so proud.

Deku 2: I saw the whole thing. The princess and the monkey entered the temple during the night, but only the monkey came out.

Link then walked up to the king.

Deku King: I haven't see your face before. Are you visiting? Usually, I don't allow the likes of you in my Royal Chamber, but today is different. We're about to punish the foolish monkey who kidnapped the Deku Princess! He has insulted the Royal Family. I'll show him what happens when you do that. The foolish monkey is up there in that cage. Take a good look at his face!

Link soon left the chambers and encountered one of the monkies from before.

Monkey: Is my brother okay? Did you see entrance to cage? We know secret route there. Enter secret route from Outer Garden entrance. But entrance in tall place. No can reach it. Need bean from bean seller. Live beneath palace garden. Plant bean in soft place by Outer Garden. You figure out rest. Hurry. Help brother.

The monkey then left with Link sneaking through the gardens to avoid the guards. He soon arrived to where the salesman was eating his beans.

Bean Salesman: Your the first customer I've had in a long time. You need Magic Beans? They sprout leaves as soon as you water them. That they do. For being the first customer in a while, I'll give you a free sample. Be sure to plant it in soft soil.

He gave Link a small seed.

Link: Thank you.

Link then ran off with the beans back to the gardens. He planted them in soft soil and watered them. Out sprang a platform made entirely of leaves. He jumped onto it and it lifted him straight to the route headed for the Deku Palace cage. He then met up with the monkey.

Monkey: They keep saying that I kidnapped her. No matter how many times they say it, its not going to bring the princess back! If they're not careful, the princess will fall victim to a monster. You probably don't believe me either. So go ahead and punish me.

Link then thought back to what one of the Deku said. He then brought out his Deku Pipes.

Monkey: You have them! Deku Pipes! Just like the princess. By the way...who are you? That's not important right now. Just listen to me. I was trying to find out about the poison in the swamp, so I went to Woodfall Temple above the waterfall. But the temple had become home to a monster and to a race of strange creatures. And they all captured the princess. Since the Deku King thinks I kidnapped the princess, he won't listen to a word I say. Now the princess is in danger, so I must hurry to the temple and save her.

Link: How about this. I head over to the temple, defeat the monster and the creatures and save her?

Monkey: That sounds perfect. But I must teach you the melody that opens the temple. The princess taught it to me! We can't let them hear us, so I'll sing it softly. Here we go.

The monkey then sung the song as Link repeated it into his pipes.

Monkey: The song is called Sonata of Awakening. Use it to wake up things that are asleep.

The king and his subjects then looked up to the cage to hear that song.

Deku King: Everyone, did you hear that? This melody, which only the Deku Royal Family knows... It proves the foolish monkey deceived the princess so he could enter the temple. Everyone! Let the monkey's punishment commence!

The guards then arrived and began to carry Link out.

Monkey: You'd better take the shortcut the Deku people use to get to Woodfall Temple. But you must hurry! If you don't, I will be punished by the Deku King!

Link was then launched out of the palace by the guards.

Pit: Link! You okay?

Link then took off his mask.

Link: I'm fine. But we need to head to the Woodfall Temple.

Jexi: Me and the team will take the boat. You go down that Deku path through the Southern Swamp.

The group then seperated. As Link(in Deku Scrub form) made his way through the Southern Swamp, he noticed something following him.

Link: What the?

He then saw several cactus like creatures chasing after Link.

Cactus: There's one of the Deku! We capture him and we can bribe the Deku kingdom into surredering. Then King Servine will give us a great big reward.

Link: I better lose these guys.

Cactus: All Cacnea and Maractus are to fire on that Deku.

Cacnea and Maractus: Yes, Captain Cacturne! Pin Missile!

The creatures then began firing lots of needles to the small Deku. Link then began firing bubbles back at them, but only managed to knock a few off.

Link: These guys are relentless.

Link then noticed a familiar flower up ahead.

Link: That's perfect!

Link then jumped into the flower and flew away on his little flower copters.

Link: Later!

Cacturne: Dang it! He's getting away! Swim after him!

Maractus: But that water's poisonous. We're weak to poison.

Cacturne: Then shoot him down!

Cacnea: Its too late. He's already gone.

Cacturne: Dang it! Okay, here's our story. He fell into the poison by our hands and we take all the credit for it.

As Link flew across the air, he soon landed near a platform, just as soon as the other heroes arrived there.

Aelita: Encounter any problems, Link?

Link: Just some cactus guys, but I ditched them.

Ash: Well, we're here, but I don't see any temple.

Link: I need to play the song first.

Link then played the Sonata of Awakening on his Deku Pipes. As soon as he did, a large temple then began to rise from the water and eventually stopped.

Erza: Incredible.

Tails: Guess we show ourselves in.

The team then walked right into the temple ready to save the princess and slay the monster. But what they do not know is that the Grass Kingdom of Greenleaf hd already entered the temple waiting for the heroes to arrive.


	5. Woodfall Temple! Defeat Odolwa!

As the heroes entered the temple, Jexi noticed something on the ground.

Jexi: A leaf? Well, this is a forest temple, but a leaf shouldn't have survived in this poisonous swamp.

As the heroes traversed through the temple, they soon came across a large lake filled to the brim with poisonous water.

Tatl: That stench! This place stinks like that poison swamp.

They all soon took notice to several large flowers floating in the poison, but when they rose, it was revealed they were actually pokemon.

flower: Halt! You heroes will not make it past the Vileplume brigade.

Zoe: How come your not subcomming to the poison?

Vileplume: We have poison type traits. We're immune to all types of poison, chumps. Try to cross if you dare. If you land on us, we will paralyze you with our pollen spores.

Sakura: How are we going to cross then?

Gray: I have a solution to the problem.

Gray then walked up to the water and placed his hand over it.

Gray: Ice Make: Floor!

Then all of the water began to freeze, halting all of the Vileplume.

Vileplume: We did not expect this.

Ryoga: That's some smart thinking, Gray.

The heroes then skated their way across the frozen poison and pass the Vileplume.

Vileplume: Oh, sure. Rub it in, why don't you?

They soon made it across the frozen poison and arrived to the next chamber. As soon as they entered, a large turtle like creature with a tree and spikes on its back appeared before the heroes.

turtle: Halt, heroes! I will not let you continue onward. So says the great Torterra!

Vector: We'll see about that. I'm calling you out!

The two then stared the other down.

Torterra: Just for fun, you can pick a partner to help you.

Vector: But wouldn't be a huge disadvantage for you.

Torterra: I can handle anything. You weak little members don't compare to me.

Vector: I'll pick a partner, but I'll make you eat those words. Okay, Jimbei. Let's see how you and I work together.

Jimbei: Fine. We shall work together to defeat this foe.

Torterra: Then let's go! Frenzy Plant!

Several large vines with spikes on them then erupted from the ground, but the two dodged them in time.

Vector: Man this guy is tough. But we're tougher. Fire Ball!

Jimbei: Allow me to join in. Fishman Katate! Shark Brick Fist!

The two attacks then merged together into one powerful combo.

Torterra: I can block this easily. Leaf Storm!

A huge barrage of leaves then rushed for the two, but was over powered by the combined technique.

Torterra: What the? I better get serious. Solarbeam!

A large beam of sunlight was then fired from Torterra's mouth. The attacks then collided. But the attack was quickly overpowered by the combined move.

Torterra: They overpowered that as well?

The joint attack then finally hit Torterra and launched him into the wall. He was then defeated.

Torterra: Congraatulations. Please take the item from the contents of the chest. Ifs for your green wearing friend.

Link then walked over to the chest and opened it. And inside was a bow and arrows.

Link: This will come in handy.

The heroes then proceeded forward and saw a golden key ahead of them.

Link: We need that key to fight the monster.

But before they could get to the key, a large figure fell from the ceiling. It was a familiar ball riding robot.

ColorMan: Hello, my dear friends.

Yumi: ColorMan. So Flux is getting involved with this?

ColorMan: You bet. Let me tell you, it is great to see all of you again. I also see some new friendly faces. But it won't matter. They will all disappear soon as my fun has just begun. It beats hanging with Flux and his siblings.

Pit: That creep has siblings.

Natsu: I actually saw them during my capture. He has a pair of twins. A little sister and a little brother. They don't seem to be as bad as their older brother.

ColorMan: Enough about my creator, now let's have some fun. Color Ball!

The ball was then sent towards the heroes.

ColorMan: Face it, heroes. My ball will completely-

He was then hit with the ball he had already launched. The heroes then ran past him.

Ichigo: Its also helpful if you pay attention to the fight.

ColorMan: Thank you. I'll remember that when I come out of the coma.

The heroes soon grabbed the key and exited the room. They soon came across a large door with a lock on it.

Ash: I guess our key goes here.

The key was then inserted into the lock and then unlocked the door causing the key and the lock to disappear. The heroes soon entered the room with the door closing behind them. As soon as they entered, some tribal sounds were then heard. Then a creature fell from the ceiling. It weilded aa sword and shield and wore a strange mask.

Shun: This must be the monster causing all this trouble.

Natsu: Then let's take it down.

Heroes vs Masked Jungle Warrior Odolwa

The creature then jumped into the air and crashed down with a devastating sword slash, but was dodged quickly before it could land a hit on them. Link then fired an arrow into the creatures back, causing it to screech. It then created a ring of fire to trap the heroes.

Natsu: Say, thanks for the treat.

Natsu then began to shovel the flames into his mouth.

Natsu: I think I should return the favor.

Dan: As should we all.

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Roar!

Dan: Dragon Wave!

Agunimon: Pyro Punch!

All of the fire attacks then make their mark on Odowla causing him to be engulfed in flames. He then began to run around the room trying to extinguish the flames on him.

Naruto: Looks like someone's not a big fan of fire.

Odolwa soon stopped in his tracks. He dropped his sword and shield and fell to the ground where he burned away into nonexistence. All that was left of him was his mask.

Kanji: All of that just to get a stupid mask?

The mask the glowed and teleported the heroes to a strange location underwater.

Marucho: We're underwater. But how are we able to breathe?

Robin: Its probably a vision of some kind.

The heroes soon saw a large figure stand before them. It began to roar a strange melody.

Maka: I think its trying to tell us something.

Tatl: That crying could be its way to teach us a new melody.

Sai: Link, try playing it on you ocarina.

Link: Right.

Link then repeated the melody the figure was reciting. The creature then gave one last cry and then walked away.

Tatl: Call us. That is what it is saying.

Meanwhile, outside the temple, the poison in the water began to subside, making the water clean and pure.

Cacnea: What's going on, captain?

Cacturne: The source of the poison must be gone. This place is clean now. We must have to thank whoever did this when we meet them.

The heroes soon found themselves at the lowest point of the dungeon.

Tatl: The four people Tael was talking about. Do you think he meant the spirit sealed inside the mask? Then we have to free the other three.

Erza: First, we better free the princess.

They soon saw a cage with a female Deku inside along with a creature with a leaf like tail.

creature: Is someone there?

Chie: Who are you?

creature: I am Leafeon. One of the nine kings of Aurora. I have been captured by Servine. Please save me and this young princess.

Ranma: No problem. We just cut away the vines and problem solved.

But before they could, Servine appeared before them.

Servine: Actually,you have a huge problem right before you. And the name of your problem is Servine, the king of Greenleaf.


	6. Servine's Quiz and Saving the Princess

We open to where we were last time. We then see the heroes come face to face with Servine, the current king of Greenleaf.

Link: So you are the one who kidnapped the princess and Leafeon?

Servine: Yes. My name is Servine. I currently rule the grass kingdom.

Pit: WHy have you done this?

Servine: I kidnapped the princess so that when the king is busy punishing the monkey, we can move right in and take the Deku Kingdom all for ourselves. Let's face it, a rash ruler is not a deserving ruler. An intelligent ruler such as myself should be placed in charge of that kingdom in order to turn it around.

Ranma: We don't care how intellegent you are. Just give those two back and leave this world.

Servine: How about this? I will ask you all ten questions. Get them all right and I will let them go and I'll also join forces with you.

Fabia: So its a quiz? What are the questions?

Servine: I've been studying each of your worlds, so the questions revolve around them. Now let us begin. Question 1: A pokemon trainer can have up to ten pokemon on hand. True or False?

Ash: False! Trainers can only have six pokemon on hand.

Servine: Correct. Question 2: Complete the following sentence. A sound soul dwells within a sound blank and a sound blank.

Maka: A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body.

Servine: Correct. Question 3: What are the three sacred treasures?

Pit: The Mirror Shield, The Arrows of Light and the WIngs of a Pegasus.

Servine: Correct. Question 4: What is the name of the famous guild in Fiore?

Natsu: Fairy Tail!

Servine: Correct. Question 5: How many Chaos Emeralds are there?

Sonic: Seven.

Servine: Correct. Question 6: What are three main species in Hyrule excluding Hylians.

Link: Deku, Zora and Goron.

Servine: Correct. Question 7: Tsunade is the current Hokage. True or false?

Naruto: True.

Servine: Correct. Question 8: There are three types of Devil Fruit. Paramecia, Logia and Zoan. True or false?

Luffy: True.

Servine: Correct. Question 9: What are the ten spirit elements?

Takuya: Fire, Wind, Ice, Thunder, Light, Darkness, Wood, Earth, Water and Steel.

Servine: Correct. Final question: For those who have fallen into the cursed spring, if you are hit by cold water you go into your cursed form, but if you are hit by warm water, you go back to normal. True or false?

Ranma: True.

Servine: Correct. Congratulations all of you! You didn't miss a single question. Bravo.

Jexi: Will you let those two free now?

Servine: Of course. I am a king of my word. I'll even join forces with Aurora. You know, I never really wanted to conquer kingdoms anyway.

Kiyo: Then what did you want to do?

Servine: I wanted to be a historian. But the civilians demanded conquest. Its hard to argue against them. Its probably shouldn't even try to focus on that dream.

Robin: Don't say that. I think you should go for it.

Servine: You really think so?

Robin: I know so. You look exactly like the person that could become a historian.

Servine: Thank you. Once I get back to the castle, I'll begin immediately. I admire all of you, especially you, Link. Your heroics of you and your ancestors inspired me to this path in the first place. Now where will all of you be going after the Deku Kingdom?

Jexi: We'll be heading the mountains to the next temple.

Maka: A friend of mine is up there, so we shouldn't have to worry about danger.

Servine: Then while your there, I have some information for you. Up there in the mountains, the fire kingdom of Ignis is stationed up there. Be sure you don't get burned or anything. There is also three sisters that are held prisoner up there. Three human sisters who live in Aurora.

Jexi: Humans can live in the kingdoms?

Servine: Of course. There's no law against it. Could you please free them?

Yu: No problem.

Servine: Thank you. Those three sisters are from the Azai Clan. A clan that lives there in Aurora. Now if you excuse me, I need to gather my troops so we can leave this world.

Servine then left to rally his troops so they could leave the world. The heroes then cut down the vines and freed the two.

Leafeon: Thank you so much. I am in your debt. I will follow Servine and head back to Aurora with him.

Aelita: Have a safe trip.

Leafeon then left leaving the heroes alone with the princess.

Deku princess: Was what the grass snake said true? Did you really stop the poison?

Link: Yes.

Deku Princess: Can I ask your name, swordsman?

Link: It's Link.

Deku Princess: Pleased to meet all of you. I am the Deku Princess. Were all of you asked by that monkey to save me?

Yumi: Yes he did.

Deku Princess: Just as I suspected. our bodies smell a little like monkey. So he made it back after all. I was worried that when I didn't come home, my father would think that monkey had kidnapped me!

Naoto: He does think the monkey kidnapped you. He's going to be punished at any moment.

Deku Princess: Oh no! Yet another hasty decision. You all need to take me back to the Palace. Please carry me there. I can hit in any container.

Usopp then dug through his bag and pulled out a jar.

Usopp: Try this.

The princess then went into the jar. The heroes then hurried to the Deku Palace. They even trampled over the guards just to make it on time. Once they were in front of the king, they let the princess out just as he was about to dip the monkey in boiling oil.

Deku King: Oh, my princess! My darling princess! You are all right? I was so worried.

Deku Princess: Foolish father!

She then began to jump up and down on her father and then glared at her subjects.

Deku Princess: What are you doing? Let that monkey go this instant!

The monkey was then released from his bonds.

Deku Princess: Mr. Monkey! I am so sorry. Father does such rash things when he is worried about me.

Monkey: I understand, Princess. Forget about that. Has the temple been returned to normal?

Deku Princess: Yes it has. Thanks to all of these heroes.

Monkey: Thank you so much. We are truly grateful.

Deku Princess: I even have four little presents. Here.

The princess then showed the heroes four masks. A pig mask, a mask with a red eye, a mask with rabbit ears and a mask with bird wings.

Deku Princess: Behold. The Mask of Scents, the Bunny Hood, the Breman Mask and the Mask of Truth.

Lucy: AMazing. Four masks. One that can pick up scents better than a human.

Nami: A mask that makes you faster.

Chie: A mask that lets you see the truth.

Sai: And a mask that lets you lead animals.

Jexi: Thank you princess. These will come in handy.

The heroes soon left the Palace.

Jexi: Link, get ready to use the ocarina and play the song of time.

Link: I'm on it.

Link then played the song and the heroes found themselves back in Clock Town.

Jexi: Well. Looks like we're heading to the north next. Better be ready for a mountain hike.


	7. Ghost of the Dead Goron Hero

We open to the heroes who are buying supplies for their next endeavor. Soon they would be traveling up the mountains to free the second giant and to defeat the fire kingdom of Ignis. The group soon met up at the northern gate, well most of them anyway.

Genma: WHere is Jexi? He should be here by now.

Sanji: And where is my lovely Nami?

The heroes then saw the two coming towards them with very large and heavy bags.

Jake: Whats in those bags? Boulders?

Jexi: Not even close.

He then dug into the bags and pulled out some articles of winter clothing.

Nami: The clerk told us that the mountain we're heading for is completely covered in snow and the temperatures are extremely cold. So we're going to need some protection from the cold.

The team soon suited up and began to head north toward the mountain. As they continously climbed the large mountain, the temperatures began to drop as they got higher and higher.

Yosuke: Its getting pretty cold up here. Good call with the winter clothing.

Jexi: Thanks. Now if only someone could keep there's on.

Jexi then pointed to Gray who was down to his pants.

Gray: Hey! You don't hear everyone else complaining.

Rise: Won't you get cold?

Gray: No way. Thanks to my ice magic, the cold doesn't bother me. I don't see why your pointing fingers at me, Chopper isn't wearing the clothing.

Akane: Chopper is a reindeer. He's use to this kind of cold.

Pretty soon, the heroes arrived to the mountain village where they saw shivering creatures that were rock like.

Rukia: What are these things?

Link: They're Gorons. They usually live up here in the mountains and eat the rocks here for their nutrients. They can withstand lava and can roll up into balls and roll and very fast speeds.

Luffy: They sound so cool.

Laura: But it looks like they're in trouble.

As Laura pointed out, they saw the gorons shivering from the cold.

Amy: I guess they don't like the cold as much as we do.

As they traveled, they noticed large streams of fire from a distance.

Happy: WHere's all that fire coming from?

Tommy: We better check it out.

The heroes soon rushed over to the source of the flames to find they were being launched by two creatures. One of them was a creature with two mortars for hands and the other creature resembled a large camel with two volcaones on its back.

mortar: This is a fun way to pass the time. Huh, Camerupt?

Camerupt: Sure is Magmortar. But when can we leave this place?

Magmortar: Until King Chimchar says we can leave. But we do have to guard the lens in the chest.

The two then noticed the heroes had heard every word they had said.

Magmortar: Ah geez! They heard everything.

Camerupt: Guess we better kill them.

Marucho: Charge Shot!

The water from the Posideon Cannon then fired and soaked the two. This also defeated them what with them being fire types.

Kiyo: That was easy.

The heroes then walked up to the chest and opened it revealing a strange magnifying glass.

Kon: WHat the heck is this thing?

Link: Its called the Lens of Truth. It lets you see things that are invisible to the naked eye.

Usopp: Really?

Usopp then placed the lens over his eye and saw a pale Goron floating in the air.

Zatch: What can you see?

Usopp: I see a Goron ghost.

Link: A ghost?

Link then took the lens and looked in the same direction.

Link: You right. Excuse me? Sir?

ghost: Can it be? Are all of you able to see me? If you all can truly see me, then follow behind me...

The ghost then flew off and the heroes began to follow him. They followed him all throughout the mountain til they finally met up with him inside a cave with a tombstone in the center.

ghost: The long nosed one said the ones who could see me would be arriving soon.

Yumi: Long nosed one? Oh! You mean Igor.

ghost: It seems what he said turned out to be true. I am Darmani the Third. The blood of proud Goron heroes runs in me. This feels strange for me to say, but when I was alive, I was a renowned warrior and veteran.

Brook: When you were alive?

Darmani: But alas...I am now dead. I was fine until I marched off to Snowhead by myself, hoping that I could drive off a demon. It had beem wreaking havoc on Goron Village...Then the blizzard at Snowhead blew me into the valley. And now...Here I am...How infuriating. As I am, I can only watch as Goron Village is slowly buried in ice...I may have died, but I cannot rest.

Wendy: Is there anything we can do?

Darmani:That depends. Can you guys use magic?

Erza: Some of us can.

Darmani: Then I have a request. Bring me back to life with it.

Carla: I'm afraid magic can't be used for that, Darmani. Sorry.

Darmani: Then I have a second request. Heal my sorrows. Any way you can do it will suffice...Please,,,heal my sorrows.

Jimbei: Link. Play the song the salesman taught you. Play a Song of Healing.

Link then began to play a Song of Healing.

Darmani: What a soothing melody...My sorrows are melting away into the song.

As the song played, Darmani began to remember what his life use to be like before he was dead. He saw himself surrounded by his fellow Gorons cheering for him for his heroics. Tears began to fall from the hero's face. The tears he shed then became magic. Back outside of the memories, Darmani had now been transformed into a mask.

Darmani: I leave my undying feelings with you. The deeds I accomplished while living are carved on my grave. You should read it sometime.

Maka: Wait! Mr. Darmani. I was wondering if you had seen some friends of mine.

Darmani: Is one of them an obnoxious self absorbed boy with a calm woman at his side?

Maka: Yes.

Darmani: They are here. You will find them in the Goron Village. Now farewell my friends.

Link then bent down and picked up the mask.

Link: We have a Goron Mask now. Now I can become a Goron.

Jexi: You better treat that mask well. Its what Darmani would have wanted.

Link: I will. Darmani, your sacrifice will now be in vain. We will find the demon and slay it for you.

Pit: Now let's head to the Goron Viillage to make sure he still has something to protect.

Meanwhile, somewhere up in the mountains, a small monkey was yelling at Magmortar and Camerupt.

Chimchar: I can't believe you were beaten by heroes! In one shot!

Magmortar: Our apologies, King Chimchar.

Camerupt: We let our guard down and they walked all over us.

Chimchar: AH! Just get out of here, you idiots!

Both: Yes my king.

The two then began to leave.

Magmortar: How did our kingdom get stuck with him?

Camerupt: He got the job after King Reshiram vanished.

Magmortar: I wonder where he could be at this time.

Camerupt: We may never know.

meanwhile with the heroes, the Light Stone in Jexi's bag was giving off a faint light.


	8. The Goron's Lullaby

We open back up to the burial ground where Link is holding the Goron Mask.

Jexi: Well, try it on.

Link then placed the mask on his face and began to transform. After the transformation was finished, Link looked like Darmini when he was still alive.

Link: This is pretty strange. I look kind of like Darmini. I wonder what I can do in this form.

Natsu: You look stronger then before. Maybe you can move heavier objects. Try moving the tombstone.

Link then began to push against the tombstone and it moved.

Link: I am stronger.

Just as Link moved the tombstone, a large torrent of water began to shoot out of the hole it covered.

Pit: That scent. I recognize it anywhere. Its...A hot spring!

Mousse: The tombstone must have been holding back all the water.

Pit then pulled some jars out of the bags and began to collect the water into it.

Yukiko: Pit, what are you doing?

Pit: I don't know when I'll ever come here again, so I have to make all of it last. I have at least 5 jars full.

Koji: Well, if your done with bath time, we would like to head to the Goron Village.

Link: I'll get there first.

Link then rolled up into a ball and rolled off.

Sonic: Oh no you don't!

Sonic then ran after Link. The rest of the team then began to follow the two. They soon caught up with them at a large hole that was covered with ice.

Tails: Looks like the entrance to the Goron Village is iced over.

Orihime: How are we going to get through?

Jexi then looked back over to Pit.

Jexi: Pit, let me see one of those jars.

Pit: Sure.

Jexi then grabbed the jar and spread the contents all over the ice, which caused it to melt away.

Jexi: Excellent. Now let's go.

The heroes the jumped into the hole and entered the Goron Village where they heard a loud crying sound.

Crona: Make the noise stop!

William: Its coming from the floor above us. Let's check it out.

The heroes soon made it to the room where they saw a baby goron crying out loudly. Also inside the room where a blue haired boy with a long haired girl trying to cheer the baby up.

boy: Hey, kid. No need to keep on crying. Cause you have the great Black Star here!

The baby just cried louder and louder.

Maka: Black Star! Stop trying to cheer him up!

Black Star: Maka? Soul? When did you two get here? And who are the other guys?

Baby Goron: I want my daddy!

Jexi: We can discuss this later. Do any of you know where this childs father is?

Goron: He works outside in the snow.

Jexi: Thank you. You two can come if you want.

Black Star: Sure. I'm getting tired of this kids crying. Come on, Tsubaki.

Tsubaki: Right.

The heroes soon went back out into the snow to search for the father of the baby. The heroes began to dig right through the snow til they found the father frozen in a block of ice.

Jexi: Pit. Hand me another jar.

Pit: All right. But this better be the last one.

Jexi then poured the water on the ice and it melted freeing the elderly Goron.

Old Goron: Huh? What was I doing? AH! It's already this late? I must hurry!

The old goron then looked over at the Goron Link.

Old Goron: Oh! You're Darmani! But your suppose to be dead! Am I hallucinting? Maybe this is also the doing of Snowhead's magic power. I've been made a fool of. But...that's impossible. I refuse to flinch. If I can see past the illusion, you'll vanish in an instant.

Renji: We aren't illusions. And your little son is crying his heart out for you.

Old Goron: My son is crying because he misses me? Ulp! Forgive me, my child! Your father has work to do. Darmani...Be you a ghost or a figment of my imagination, I no longer care. If all of you pity for my crying son...then please quietly sing my son to sleep with this song I am about to play on my drum. It is the very melody that was often played for you when you were young.

The Old Goron then brought out the drum and began to play the first three notes over and over.

Old Goron: I'm sorry. I can't seem to remember the rest of it. But here is the beginning.

As he played the first three notes, Link brought his new Goron Drums and repeated the melody.

Old Goron: I'm counting on all of you.

The heroes quickly returned to the Goron Village to play the lullaby for the child.

Baby Goron: That song...That's the song daddy always plays for me before I go to sleep...I'll sing the next part.

The baby goron then sang the whole melody and Link repeated it on his drums. As the two played the melody, the baby goron began to fall alseep.

Baby Goron: It's just like...daddy's right...beside me...

He then rolled up and fell asleep.

Jexi: The Goron Lullaby. What a soothing melody.

The heroes then saw the other gorons asleep.

Jexi: Must have been more powerful then we thought. Let's leave them in peace and head for the Snowhead Temple.

The heroes then left the village and ventured to the beginning of the trail.

Jimbei: This trail looks like it is dangerous.

Sonic: I could clear this thing easy.

Jexi: That's an excellent idea. You and Link should go ahead of us while we come up with our own plan.

The two then began to roll as the group was left behind.

Franky: Did you have a plan for clearing this trail?

Jexi: I actually do. I saw something a while back. I'll be right back with it.

meanwhile with the two rollers...

Sonic: This should be easy. We should reach the temple in no time.

As they ran, a ball of fire was fired before them.

Link: What was that?

The two then saw several dog like creatures. Some of them were black with white things on their backs. Others were red with stripes. Two of them were different from the rest. One resembled a doberman with two horns and one was a large dog with wild bushy fur.

black dogs: Commander Houndoom! Our Houndour have located one of the Gorons and the hero, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Red dog: Our Growlithe have located them as well, Commander Arcanine.

Houndoom: Excellent. Continue to give chase!

Arcanine: Same goes for the rest of you.

Dogs: Yes, sir!

The dogs continued to chase after them and fired the fire right at the two.

Sonic: Looks like they sent the canine unit. We better take care of these guys.

As three Houndour approached, Sonic gave them powerful kicks and defeated them.

Sonic: Three down.

Link then rolled onto the side of the mountain and knocked off several of the dogs.

Link: Twenty-five down.

Houndoom: They've taken out half of our force like it was nothing.

Arcanine: We better get in there. Extremespeed!

Arcanine then ran fast down the mountain with Houndoom following and the two quickly chased after the two.

Sonic: Looks like we have the leaders of the pack on our tail.

Link: We need to get rid of them.

Sonic then jumped over Link and did several spin attacks to the two dogs. But they still pursued.

Sonic: These guys won't be going down so easy.

Link: Don't worry. We're approaching a ramp. We just need enough speed.

The two then dashed and rolled off the ramp and landed on the other side.

Sonic: We did it. ANd look over there! The temple.

They then saw the temple hidden behind the snow.

Link: Hold it. I want to look ahead to see if there are any obstructions.

Link then used the lens and saw something.

Sonic: What is it?

Link: There's a huge goron blocking the entrance.

Sonic: Well, that'll be a problem.

Link: And our pursuers made it across and are waiting for us at the gates.

Sonic: ANy ideas?

Link: The goron is awake, so I'll put it to sleep.

Link then began to play the Goron's Lullaby. The huge Goron then began to struggle with keeping its eyes open. It soon fell asleep and landed on top of the two commanders.

Arcanine: This is just not our day.

Houndoom: No it is not.

The goron then curled up and fell over the edge, leaving the two unconscious.

Big Goron: I'm okay!

Sonic: Well, glad that's over.

The two then saw something long over by the trail they were one. It then cleared the ramp and landed on the other side. It was then revealed to be a long bobsliegh with all the members on it.

Sonic: Dudes! That was tight! Where did you get this thing?

Zoro: We found over in the village and thought we could use it.

Jexi: So, this is the Snowhead Temple?

Link: Yes.

Jexi: Then lets go in.

The heroes then began to enter the temple not knowing of the dangerss that lie within. Will they be able defeat the demon and the fire army inside? Then you'll have to read the next chapter.


	9. Snowhead Temple! Secrets Revealed!

The heroes soon arrived to the temple ready to rid it of the demon and the fire kingdom of Ignis.

Sakura: So this is the Snowhead Temple. Let's hurry up and deal with this demon.

As soon as they got in, they noticed the path was blocked by a large stone block.

Jexi: We'll have to move this block out of the way before moving on.

Link, Knuckles and Franky then pushed against the block til it fell into the hole behind it. The heroes then proceeded forward into the room up ahead. They soon spotted the door ahead of them. The only way they had to reach was to cross the path.

Pit: Guess we just go forward.

But before Pit could cross, he was stopped by Sai.

Sai: Take a better look.

They then saw three lava creatures breathing fire on the left side and ant eater like creatures breathing fire on the right side.

Zoe: You have got to be kidding me. You think in a place in the freezing mountains, you wouldn't find these kinds of fire makers.

Jeremie: They probably produce their own heat in order to keep warm from the harsh cold.

Jexi: We can make it through this we just have to time our moves perfectly.

Jexi demonstrated by walking as one fire stream ended and another began, when that ended he past through it. The heroes continued this procedure till every last one of them was across the way. They soon entered the next room only to be confronted by a Pikachu and a floating lamp.

Pikachu: Welcome to your doom.

lamp: This is where your little journey ends.

Chie: Who the heck are you two?

Pikachu: I am Pikachu and he is Lampent. We are the top generals in all of Ignis and you guys aren't going anywhere.

Lampent: We will not allow any of you to pass without a fight.

Kiyo: Now we have to deal with these two?

But before the two could fight, Pikachu noticed something in Jexi's bag.

Pikachu: Excuse me sir. But what is that in your bag?

Jexi: You mean the Light Stone? What about it?

Lampent: Yes, Pikachu. What about it?

Pikachu: Don't you remember what happened to our last king? He was trandformed into an orb.

Lampent: Look, Pikachu. I know you miss King Reshiram, but no one knows if he's even alive or not after that.

Aelita: Reshiram? The Vast White Dragon?

Jexi: You think I should?

Nami: It is the right thing to go.

Jexi then dug through his bag and pulled out the Light Stone. The stone the glowed and transformed into Reshiram.

Soul: What the heck is that?

Natsu: What kind of dragon is that?

Ichigo: That's Reshiram, one of the two dragons that were sealed away into orbs.

Dan: I haven't seen that dude since the battle with Hades.

Reshiram looked downward to the two pokemon.

Reshiram: Greetings, Lampent and Pikachu. It has been a while.

Lampent: King Reshiram? Is that really you?

Reshiram: Lampent, as doubtful as ever.

Pikachu: It is you! The king has returned.

Reshiram: Easy now. Now who has taken my throne?

Pikachu: Chimchar, sir. He's transformed the kingdom from a peace loving place to a war like area.

Reshiram: I will have to have a talk with him. Is he in Ignis?

Lampent: No sir. He left with the three Azai sisters and King Flareon of Aurora.

Reshiram: He stopped as low as to kidnap from Aurora? I can imagine what Arceus must be thinking about this. Where is he?

Lampent: He's hiding in the tunnel connecting this dungeon to the village.

Reshiram: I should probably return to Ignis to call back the forces.

Pikachu: Call back the forces? All right then.

Sanji: Your okay with that?

Pikachu: I could care less about battle. I prefer to sleep. By the way, sorry for almost attacking you. We were just following orders.

Lampent: To make up for that, allow us to give you this gift.

Lampent then handed over a chest to the heroes. Link opened it to reveal some flame arrows.

Reshiram: Jexi, I have enjoyed our time together, but I am afraid I must depart. I shall miss you.

Jexi: We'll meet again one day. Because you and I are good friends.

Reshiram, along with Lampent and Pikachu left the temple to return to Ignis.

Yumi: Are you sure they'll be all right?

Jexi: I have faith in them.

The team then proceeded forward to the next room and saw the boss key.

Yosuke: And there's our ticket to the demon.

voice: Not so fast.

Just then, a small figure appeared before them. The figure wore an eskimo outfit and had swirls on his cheeks.

Erza: You one of Flux's creation, right?

figure: Correct. My name is IceMan. I am here to defeat you.

Tommy: Are you sure, cause your legs are shaking.

IceMan: I'm not scared. Now prepare to be beaten. Ice Slasher!

He then sent a shard of ice towards the heroes, but it was easily dodged.

Natsu: My turn. Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

IceMan quickly ran from the attack before it hit.

IceMan: Wait! You can use fire attacks?! If I had nown that, I wouldn't have attacked. Please don't hurt me.

Natsu: You have got to be one of the weirdest guys I have ever met.

IceMan: Shut up! You're the weird one!

Natsu: That's not even a good comeback.

IceMan just curled up and whimpered as Natsu walked up to him.

Natsu: Do you even want to fight?

IceMan: No. I hate fighting, especially for Flux. But if I don't do what he says, he'll tear me apart and sell me for scrap. I can't run from him. He'll just find me eventually.

Tails: I think I might be able to help you. You have to trust me though.

IceMan: All right.

Tails: You guys go ahead. I'll stay here and keep him company.

Hancock: Is it all right if I assist you?

Tails: Sure. I could use some company.

Jexi: We'll see you guys after we slay the demon.

The heroes then moved forward as the two stayed behind.

IceMan: Why did you two choose to help me?

Tails: I've seen what Flux can do. I don't want you to suffer under him.

IceMan: You really mean that?

Meanwhile, the heroes had entered the final room in the temple and found the monster. The creature resembled a robotic bull wearing a mask. But it was incased with ice.

Laura: Looks like all the time it spent down here must have frozen it.

Vector: Perfect, we can collect the mask from it while its still frozen. That's all we need, right?

Voice: Not so fast!

The heroes then turned to see a small orange monkey with its tail on fire. Next to the monkey, they saw three girls tied up. An 18 year old girl, a 12 year old girl and a 8 year old girl. Next to them was a red dog creature tied up next to them.

Jexi: You must be Chimchar. The former king of Ignis.

Chimchar: Former? WHat do you mean? And why haven't my servant's killed you yet?

Knuckles: Reshiram's already come back to take his throne.

Zatch: Meaning, you are no longer king.

Chimchar: But how could he? I turned him into an orb so I could take the throne. I'll probably be banished for this. Well, if I'm going to be banished, I may as well end these four.

Chimchar then tossed the four tied up people onto the horns of the monster and launched a flamethrower. The heat from the attack then unfroze the monster, waking it up.

Franky: Are you crazy? You'll kill yourself.

Chimchar: Actually, I'll be escaping through the tunnel.

Chimchar then ran into the tunnel.

Jexi: Why that little!

Aelita: Jexi: You and the rest of the tea, need to deal with the monster. I'll go after Chimchar.

Jexi: Just be careful.

Aelita then flew right after Chimchar through the tunnel while the others dealt with the beast.

Heroes vs Masked Mechanical Monster Goht

The monster then began to run with the four on the horns.

Sonic: Get back here, you overgrown bull!

Sonic then began to run after it as Link followed by rolling next to him.

Jeremie: Link! Ram into the monster's sides and try to knock it to the ground.

Link then let the spikes poke out of his body as he rolled up against the monster. Meanwhile in the tunnel, Chimchar continued to run while avoiding the engery fields.

Aelita: Chimchar! Give it up right now.

Chimchar: No way! Ember!

Aelita quickly dodged the fire attack and retaliated with another energy field, which hit Chimchar on contact.

Chimchar: That really hurt. Flamethrower!

The fire then hit Aelita's wings causing them to vanish. She landed on her two feet only to see Chimchar escape.

Chimchar: Better luck next time!

Aelita just slammed her fist into the ground in frustration after witnessing Chimchar escape. Back in the room, Link continued to ram the beast til it fell onto its legs.

Jexi: Nice work. Luffy, Naruto! Get the hostages off its horns.

both: On it.

The two then jumped onto the beast while it was down and got the prisoners off the horns. Link then gave it a punch and it sprung back to life. It then began to run faster then before, but before it could hit...

IceMan: Ice Slasher!

The shard of ice then hit the creature and caused it to malfunction and hit the wal, causing the rocky debris to fall on top of it, thereby destroying it. The heroes then turned to see IceMan, Tails and Boa Hancock standing beside the rubble.

Sonic: Now that was cool. So I guess everything went all right?

Tails: We managed to remove the tracking chip and self destruct chip that was implanted into IceMan. He's a free robot now.

The ropes that constricted the hostages were then undone.

oldest girl: Thank you heroes.

Yu: So you are the Azai Sisters?

Oldest girl: Correct. I am Chacha and these are my sisters, Hatsu and Oeyo.

dog: And I am Flareon, a king of Aurora. Thank you for saving us from the creature.

Jexi: We're just doing what comes naturally.

Aelita then walked back and rejoined the group.

Black Star: Did you get the monkey?

Aelita: Chimchar got away. But I doubt we've seen the last of him.

Kiyo: I get why Chimchar took Flareon, but why did he take you three?

Hatsu: He was hoping to get a ransom from our mother.

Chacha: Our family is very wealthy. We are the ones financing Aurora's armies.

Oeyo: He wanted to get richer.

Amy: How exactly did he find you?

Chacha: By the Azai birhtmark each member of the Azai clan has.

Chacha then lifted her shirt sleeve to reveal three flowers each inside a hexagon which was inside a circle.

Ryoga: Jexi has that same exact birthmark on the back of his neck.

Jexi: I do?

Chacha: Let me see.

Chacha then turned Jexi around and examined the back of his neck and saw the mark.

Chacha: This is indeed our mark. Wait! Did you say your name is Jexi?

Jexi: Yes. Why?

Chacha: If that is indeed your name, then you are no doubt our long lost brother.

Jexi: Brother? You mean I actually do have a family?

Chacha: Yes, we lost you during an attack on our kingdom. We thought you had died. But seeing you here alive fills my heart with joy.

Jexi: That's nice to here.

Chacha: We have so much to catch up on.

Jexi: Later. Link, collect the mask.

Link: Right.

Link then removed his mask and shifted through the rubble and found the mask Goht had been wearing. Just then, the whole group found themselves in the presense of two of the giants.

Hatsu: What are those things?

The giants then bellowed to the heroes.

Tatl:"Guardians." Guardians?

Pit: So you're protective gods. That's why you are all in temples.

Link: But...why are the protective gods?

The guardians then began to wake away from the scene.

Ulrich: Wait! Don't go yet! We still have more questions!

The heroes soon found themselves back in the Mountain Village. But as soon as they arrived, they saw the snow was melting away and the flowers were booming.

Lucy: I guess by destroying Goht, we were able to warm the village back up.

Oeyo: The village is all pretty now.

The gorons then ran down to the heroes and cheered for them.

Gorons: Praise the heroes of the Gorons! May there deeds be eternal.

Flareon: You certainly deserve their praise. Now I will be heading to Ignis to return to Aurora. Are you three coming?

Hatsu: Actually we want to travel with these guys for a while.

Flareon: Then I shall await your return.

Flareon then left the group to return to Aurora.

Chacha: So where will all of you be going after this?

Jexi: We'll be heading to the ocean in the west to get the third mask. Now, Link. Its time.

Link then played a Song of Time and the heroes found themselves back in Clock Town.


	10. Zora Guitarist! Save the Eggs!

We open up once again back in Clock Town. The heroes were standing over by the gate that would lead to the ocean. They all just stood there as they waited for IceMan.

Maka: Where is that guy?

Chopper: He said he had a big surprise for us. I wonder what it is?

Luffy: Maybe he's getting us matching t-shirts.

Lucy: Or maybe he's coming back with some money.

Shun: He could be bringing Flux's armada here. Remember, he was built by him after all.

Rise: He wouldn't do that after we freed him.

They team soon saw IceMan arrive while bringing a very familiar horse.

Link: Epona? Epona!

Link then ran up to the horse as the horse did the same. Link then petted the horse.

Pit: How did you know about the horse?

IceMan: Flux was spying on you guys for awhile as we saw that urchin steal the horse. I then remember seeing the same horse over by a ranch as I was heading for the mountains. So I went over there and got him back for Link. He was pretty restless. I tried to ride him, but ended up flat on my back.

Link: Epona doesn't trust a lot of people. But he took a real liking in me.

Link then mounted the horse and then rode off to the ocean with the heroes following.

Jexi: Its nice to see Link back with his friend once again.

The group soon arrived to the ocean just in time to see a fish like creature walk out of the water and collapse on the sand.

Nami: What is that? A fishman?

Jimbei: He doesn't look like one.

Link: He's a Zora. An aquatic race of fish people. But they normally don't come onto land that often. They normally stay in the cool oceans.

Jakes: Either way, we need to help him up.

The heroes then began to support the lone Zora.

Zora: Thank you. But I need to get help.

Chacha: What sort of help? And who exactly are you anyway?

Zora: I am Mikau of the Zora people...guitarist in the Zora band...

Brook: A fellow musician?

Mikau: I think this is it for me...My final message. Will you all listen to it?

Vector: Its the least we can do. After all, you are a fellow musician.

Mikau: You are right. I am. Instead of saying it, I'm going to sing it.

He then brought out his guitar and Brook and Vector got out theirs.

Three: One! Two! Three!

Mikau: Oh, baby, baby, baby, listen to me! The carnival's beginning soon. We're the ones they're waiting to see. But that girl, our vocalist... She laid some strange eggs. And she's lost her voice. You can't hear what she says. Whoa=oh! In Great Bay now somethin' is a-happenin'. Is it now? Oh! Baby, listen to me. I don't wanna beg. Gerudo Pirates! They stole that girl's eggs. I went to stop the Gerudo Pirates, then pow and bam! I got knocked out and here I am! Baby! If I die like this...Even if I die...It won't be in peace...That's for sure! Somebody, please rescue her eggs before the pirates take their toll. Oh, somebody, somebody, please heal my soul. That's all...Thank you!

Brook: That was wonderful.

Mikau then fell back onto the floor.

Mikau: Please. My soul...Heal it and save her eggs and those others.

Fabia: Others?

Mikau: Inside the fortress, was a blue metallic man and a child weilding two guns.

Soul: Did the guy have three white stripes in his hair?

Mikau: Yes.

Black Star: That's Kid. We have to heal this guys soul so we can save Kid.

Link: You played your song, Mikau. Now I play mine.

Link then got out the ocarina and began to play a Song of Healing. As the song played, Mikau began to think back to his first time joining the band and getting his guitar. When the song had finished, all that was left was a mask. They then saw Mikau's spirit appear before them.

Mikau: THank you so much. Please right my final song onto my guitar.

He soon disappeared and the heroes erected a small grave using his guitar. The heroes bowed their heads in respect for him.

Brook: Mikau, as a fellow musician, I will get you those eggs back for you.

Brook then began to run on the water toward where the pirates had made refuge. Link then put on the Zora Mask. As soon as he did, he had become a zora. He dove into the ocean and began swimming to the pirate refuge with Vector and Manaphy following.

Vector: We're backing you up on this, Link.

Manaphy: We will protect this ocean from the pirates.

The three swimming soon made it to the pirates base, while Brook on the other hand fought with the pirates outside.

Brook: This is for that brave musician who lost his life to the likes of you.

pirate: You think you can mess with the Gerudo Pirates. bone boy?

Brook: Yes I do.

Pirate: Guess we better use those new recruits. Come!

Then two large figures approached the skeleton. One was a dark being with a glass bulb and green eyes, the other was wearing armor and weilded a spear.

Dark Figure: I am DarkMan.

spear figure: And I am JapanMan.

Brook: I take it you two work for Flux?

DarkMan: Wrong. We work for someone of a much higher calaber.

JapanMan: We only show obedience to Master Serenade.

Brook: Serenade?

Meanwhile, the group had infiltrated the pirates hideout.

Vector: Okay, if I were a zora egg, where would I be kept?

Link: There probably being kept near the captain.

Manaphy: Then let's find the captain's room then.

The three traveled threw the ventilation system of the building til they spotted the captain talking to one of her suboordinates.

Vector: It must be a little meeting. Hey, guys. Look!

The group the looked over to where Vector was pointing to see seven eggs inside a water tank.

Link: The zora eggs! But where are the captives?

Manaphy: Right next to the water tank.

The group then saw two girls in similar clothing, a body with striped hair and a blue robot.

Link: We just need to figure out how to save them. First, we should probably listen to what the captain has to say first.

The group then began to listen in on what the captain had to say.

Captain: I've been waiting for you. Have all the eggs been accounted for?

Pirate: Yes. All seven eggs have been acquired and the four prisoners have been detained, Aveil.

Aviel: Perfect. And with the zoras to busy with their murky water, they can't send for help. I what that masked boy said is true, we will soon be able to find that dragon cloud floating over the bay. We will soon get our hands on the treasure that lies sleeping in the temple in that dragon cloud. Then we can spend our lives living the good life. Now get a move on.

Pirate: Understood. Also, there is a skeleton outside of our base.

Aveil: A skeleton? Where is he now?

Pirate: He is currently engaged with our allies, DarkMan and JapanMan.

Aveil: Keep a close eye on them.

Pirate: Yes, mam.

The pirate then ran out of the room.

Vector: We need to get her and her guards out of the room.

Vector then looked up to see a beehive.

Vector: That's perfect. Link, shoot the hive down.

Link: On it.

Link then drew his bow back and shot the hive down. The bees then began to swarm around thie pirates and they quickly ran out of there. The heroes then entered as soon as the room was deserted.

Vector: Nice shot.

The heroes then head over to the four that are tied up and untie them.

boy: I thank you so much, Mr. Crocodile. By the way, you have wonderful symmetry.

Vector: Huh?

Boy: An even number of chains, perfectly placed headphones and nicely divided teeth.

Vector: Thanks, I guess. I'm Vector.

Boy: Death the Kid. These girls are my weapons, Liz and Patti. And that robot there is known as MegaMan. We recently found him in a capsle.

Vector: Strange.

Manaphy: Vector! I got the eggs!

Vector: Careful with those. They're fragile.

Kid: By the way, I have something for your green friend there.

Kid then handed over a handle with a hook on it.

Link: A Hookshot. These can get people to higher ground. Manaphy, Vector? I need you to get the eggs out of here. I'm going to try and find Brook.

Vector: We'll meet you at the beach.

The two then walked away with eggs in hand.

Link: Let's get out of here.

Kid: Right. Liz! Patti!

The two girls then transformed into two guns into Kid's hands.

Link: We're coming, Brook!

The heroes made it threw the halls of the base and wound up outside to see Brook matching his wits with the two robots. As Brook fought against them, JapanMan then sliced off Brook's head.

Link: Brook!

As Brook's head landed on the floor, the two bots began to move towards the heroes.

DarkMan: You will all join your foolish friend.

But before the two could attack, they saw Brook's head floating.

JapanMan: Impossible. How is this happening?

Brook: Sorry, but you haven't killed me yet. I live in this world...with no muscle,nor organs...only a soul.

Brook's head then reattached to his body and was ready to fight once again.

DarkMan: You just don't give up, do you?

MegaMan then walked to the front and a light was emitted from his eyes. They scanned DarkMan and JapanMan and were soon withdrawn.

MegaMan: Yamato Spear acquired! Dark Shadow acquired!

Megaman's hand then turned into a blaster and he launched three spearheads towaards the bots.

JapanMan: But that's my move! He doesn't even have a spear!

Brook then came from behind the two and began to put his sword away.

Brook: Three Pace Hum: Notch Slash!

He then concealed his cane sword, and the two machines fell over.

Link: Brook, Vector and Manaphy have the eggs. We can go.

Brook: Excellent. I'll see you on the beach.

Brook then began to run the way back. Link then put the zora mask on and began to swim back. Kid then made a skateboard appear. He got on it with Megaman and it began to fly towards the beach. But unknown to the heroes, several seagull and a pelican like creatures were watching them.

Pelican: Okay, WIngull Squad! We can return to Fontaine and report directly to King Dewott.

Wingull: Yes, Commander Pelipper!

They all then began to fly off.


	11. Saving Lulu's Voice

After the fight at the base of the Gerudo Pirates, the heroes had soon returned to the beach to rejoin with the group.

Jexi: Glad to see you were able to get the eggs back, Link. But are you sure you wanted to bring the robot back with you?

The two then stared over at MegaMan who was scanning IceMan.

MegaMan: Ice Slasher acquired. Thank you.

IceMan: Your welcome, I guess.

Luffy: Cool. We have another robot with us.

Erza: That's nice and all, but these eggs won't be able to survive on land. They need to be in the water.

Rise: Well, we can't take them into the ocean. Its not cold enough. Actually, it looks a little murky. We need to find them some cold water so they can be incubated.

Maka: But where can we find cold sea water on such sort notice?

Sai: I have an idea. While we were searching for all of you, I met an oceaoligist. He has a large tank of temperature regulated sea water in his home. We could put them up there.

Sonic: Looks like its as good a place as any. Where is it?

Sai: Its over at the end of the beach. Its the building shaped like a bomb.

The group then hurried to home and entered to see the man who lived inside.

man: Welcome. I do love guests. Wait! Are those Zora eggs?

Lucy: They are and they're about to hatch. We were wondering if we could store them in your water tank for them to hatch.

Man: Of course. These Zora eggs will do marvelous for my research. Go ahead and drop them in.

Link then brought all the eggs to the opening of the tank and dumped them in. As soon as they were at the bottom of the tank, the eggs began to move.

Jimbei: They're hatching.

The eggs then hatched and out came seven small tadpole like creatures.

Orihime: So these are what Zora look like when they hatch.

The baby Zora then began to arrange themselves in a strange pattern.

Man: What does this pattern mean? What in the world could this mean?

Brook: Wait! They've arranged themselves to look like a music sheet.

Vector: Of course! Link, since you're still in Zora form, get out that guitar and play the notes.

Link then got out the guitar and began to play the notes. After it was done, the children then began to wave their tails.

Man: That song. It's called the New Wave Bossa Nova. Its a song taught by the Zora children that invigorates singing voices. You must play this song for the Zora who laid these eggs.

Odd: okay, what did that Mikau guy say laid those eggs?

Jake: He said the person who laid the eggs was a singer from a band.

Man: Then head for the Zora Hall. Its off the coast underwater.

The heroes then arrived to the coast.

Jexi: Okay, here's the game plan. Link, Jimbei, Manaphy and Vector. Since you four can breathe underwater, you will go to the Zora Hall and find the singer. We will track you so we don't get seperated.

The four then dove into the water.

Jexi: Now we just need someone to follow them.

Usopp: Leave it to me.

Usopp then got out his slingshot and fired in the water.

Usopp: Green Star: Boaty Banana!

The seed then grew into a large banana that was carved out to be a boat.

Genma: How did you do that?

Usopp: That is the power of my Pop Greens.

Jexi: Nice work, Usopp. Now we can follow them.

Usopp: Now the boat only seats six. I have to go, so I'll take a seat.

Jexi: I'll send Black Star, Tsubaki, MegaMan, Sonic and Yu to accompany you. Also...

Jexi then gave Usopp a strange device.

Jexi: This device tracks a special chip that is in Vector's headphones.

The banana then began to row off.

Oeyo: Bring us back a pretty seashell.

Meanwhile underwater, the four had arrived to the Zora Hall where dozens of Zora were walking around.

Vector: This place is pretty classy.

A Zora then walked up to the group.

Zora: There you are, Mikau. Evan, your bandleader, is looking for you. He's waiting for you in the west wing.

The four then headed west with Vector getting out a CD.

Manaphy: Why are you getting out a CD?

Vector: I wanted to see if Evan could listen to it and maye make me part of the band.

They soon entered the room to see a Zora practicing on a keyboard like instrument.

Evan: There you are, Mikau. Did you forget something? Remember, no one else must know that Lulu has lost her voice. There's only one person that can get those eggs back from those pirates? You, a descendant of Zora heroes.

Link: Thank you, Evan. Just out of curiosity, where is Lulu? I need to tell her something.

Evan: You'll find her at the coast. And don't worry. I'm still keeping Lulu's problem secret from the rest of the band. Now you go do what you have to. I still need to come up with a song for the Carnival of Time.

Vector then walked up to him.

Vector: Mr. Evan. I have the answer to your problems right on this disc.

Vector then played the song on the disc as Evan listened to it. Evan then recited it on his instrument.

Evan: This is it. The song we need for the Carnival. And I alone am the inventor.

Vector: Hey, wait a minute! I-

Just then Link covered his mouth as they left.

Vector: Why did you do that?

Jimbei: Just let it go, Vector. We already know where the singer is. We just need to head to the coast.

The four then left the hall and soon arrived to the coast to see Lulu staring off to the sunset.

Link: Now I play the song.

Link then got out the guitar and began to play New Wave Bossa Nova. As he played the song, Lulu began to vocalize with it. As they finished up, a large island near the coast began to shake until a large turtle rose underneath it.

turtle: That was a long nap. I just realized this when I opened my eyes. The passing of days is quite quick. Isn't it, Lulu? Yes, Lulu. It's nothing to be surprised at. Even with my eyes closed in sleep. I still see everything that occurs in the ocean. Now you four, get on my back and I'll take you to the temple.

The four just looked at eachother and then jumped onto the turtles back and it began to swim to the temple as the banana boat followed.

Usopp: This is pretty easy. Maybe we won't have to fight anyone.

Sonic: Somehow, I don't think that's going to happen.

The six then looked back to see several vicious fish and shark like creatures.

Black Star: Fish? Ha! Those cannot defeat the great Black Star.

Yu: No, but they'll tear the boat apart.

Shark creatures: Excellent. Delicious hero meat. Charge out Carvanha and Basculin soldiers!

fish: Yes, Sharpedo!

The fish then began to swim towards the boat.

Usopp: Sleep Star!

The projectile then hit the fish, sending them to sleep. But more kept coming.

Yu: We need to deal with them all at once. Persona!

Izanagi then appeared right behind Yu.

Yu: Izanagi! Zio!

A large electrical attack was then fired and hit all of the vicious creatures. The creatures just floated there as they were unconscious..

MegaMan: Problem solved.

Tsubaki: But we have another one coming towards us.

They soon saw a large tornado surrounding the temple. They also saw the Gerudo Pirates fly through the air.

Usopp: We're going to have to jump onto the turtle. One, two, three!

The six then jumped onto the turtle's back just as the banana boat hit the tornado.

Manaphy: When did you guys get here?

Usopp: We've been following you for quite a while. Now let's get that mask and go back to land.

Meanwhile inside the temple, two figures waited.

figure 1: I sense the heroes arriving.

figure 2: Let them come. I'll finish them lickity split.

figure 1: Calm yourself, QuickMan. Remember, we are surveying this place in hopes it could be a suitable base for our organization seperating from Flux's army.

QuickMan: I remember, ShadowMan. Its for the glory of Gospel after all. Soon the worlds will ruled by robot kind.


	12. Great Bay Temple! Defeat Gyorg

The group soon rose into the entrance of the Great Bay Temple on the back of the giant sea turtle. The heroes jumped off the turtles back.

Turtle: I will be here if you want to leave early.

Manaphy: Thank you, Mr. Turtle.

Turtle: No problem, prince of the sea.

The heroes soon entered into the temple to see the interior was high tech and part of it submerged in water. As they walked down the path, several water spouts occured. After they subsided, several creatures surrounded the group.

Link: What's going on?

Seismitoad: We are Fontaine's strongest warriors. We along with our king have come to defeat you heroes.

Floatzel: We should have known the Sharpedo, Carvanha and Basculin couldn't defeat you. But we had to try anyway.

Milotic: Now it is time for all of you to fall to our beauty and grace.

The warriors then began to surround the heroes.

Link: We don't have time to deal with all of these guys.

Usopp: You guys need to reach the boss. I can handle these guys.

Manaphy: I'll help you.

Vector: Count me in.

Link: Try not to die on us.

The group then continued on while the rest dealt with the warriors.

Vector: Can we really take them all on?

Usopp: I'm not sure. But we can hold them off while the others find the monster.

The three then began attacking the troops as the others continued into the next room. In there, Link found a chest filled with ice arrows.

Link: Now why would these be here?

voice: Welcome to your doom.

Then from out of nowhere, a small otter like creature with a dog fish creature tied up appeared before the heroes.

Yu: You must be Dewott.

Dewott: Correct. I am Dewott. The king of Fontaine. Here in my possesion is Vaporeon, one of the nine rulers of Aurora. I see you managed to give my soldiers the slip.

Sonic: Actually, our friends are fighting them. Now call them off so we can get through this quickly.

Dewott: Not going to happen.

Yu then stepped up to Dewott.

Yu: Then I'l just have to fight you.

Link: We'll leave this to you, Yu.

The group then pressed forward leaving Yu to deal with Dewott.

Yu: Persona! Let's go Izanagi!

Izanagi then proceeded to slash Dewott, but the sword was blocked by Dewott's scale chops.

Dewott: You aren't the first swordsman I fought. Razor Shell.

The dual scalechop technique then slashed through Izanagi causing pain for you.

Yu: This isn't good. He's really strong. Let's see. Dewott's a water based creature, so electricity is the way to go. Change!

Izanagi then disappeared.

Dewott: What the?

Yu: Let's go, Thoth!

A white monkey with a book soon appeared in Izanagi's place.

Yu: Go! Ziodyne!

A large electrical attack then hit Dewott.

Dewott: That caught me off guard. But I will still.

Yu: Change! Go Odin!

A large figure then appeared weilding a spear and a spiked helmet and was dressed in a cape.

Yu: Now you mess with the ultimate persona of the Emperor Arcana! Odin! Maziodyne!

A large thunder attack was then launched from the spear and towards Dewott. He tried to block it with the scalechops, but ended up being electricuted and unconscious.

Yu: I hope this inspires you to change sides and join up with Aurora. Are you okay, Vaporeon?

Vaporeon: I'm fine. Thank you, young warrior.

Yu: No problem. I just hope my friends are having better luck.

meanwhile with the group, they had just reached the next room and saw the Boss Key infront of them.

Link: We need that so we can the monster.

But before they could, two figures then appeared before them. One with very large sword like objects on his arms and on his head and another with the appeareance of a ninja with a shuriken on his forehead.

figure 1: You will not get by us.

Sonic: Who are these guys?

Figure 2: I am QuickMan.

Figure 1: And I am ShadowMan. We are agents of Gospel, a group looking to claim the worlds for machine kind.

MegaMan then scanned the two robots.

MegaMan: Quick Boomerang obtained. Shadow Blade obtained.

ShadowMan: So Mega did wake. Guess we better destroy him before he obtains more weapons.

QuickMan then made a dash for MegaMan, but Sonic kicked him before he could.

Sonic: I'm not letting you touch our new pal.

Black Star: Tsubaki! Ninja Sword Mode!

Tsubaki then tranformed into a small sword and landed into Black Star's hand.

ShadowMan: A Demon Weapon? Then you must be a Meister.

Black Star: Got that right. I'm going to surpass god himself.

ShadowMan: Interesting. Then show me this power.

ShadowMan then drew his blade ready to fight. The two then began to clash swords as the last of the group slipped by, grabbed the key and went into the last room.

Sonic: Nice job, guys.

QuickMan: Hey, speedy. You gonna talk, or are we gonna fight.

Sonic: Bring it.

The two then ran towards each other. Meanwhile with Link, Jimbei and MegaMan...

Jimbei: This is the last room.

They then saw the hole in front of them.

Link: Only one way to go.

The three jumped down the hole and landed on the platform below. As they looked around, a large creature jumped out of the water surrounding them.

MegaMan: That must be the creature behind all of this.

Link: Then lets defeat it.

Heroes vs Gargantuan Masked Fish Gyorg

Link started the fight by throwing the swords on his arms at the huge fish, stunning it. Link then dove into the water and spun into the side of it. The fish then opened its mouth and ate Link.

MegaMan: Link!

The fish then began to move strangely as its mouth was forced open and Link swam out.

Link: I am not your dinner.

MegaMan then materialized a large boomerang.

MegaMan: I hope this works. Quick Boomerang!

The boomerang then hit the fish on the side and went back to MegaMan.

Jimbei: Now I will finish this.

Jimbei then dove into the water, but just as he did this, the fish began to release smaller version's of itself into the water.

MegaMan: I'll deal with the smaller one's. Yamato Spear!

The small spear heads then pierced the fish, leaving the way clear for Jimbei.

Jimbei: Many thanks, MegaMan. Fishman Karate! Arabesque Brick Fist!

The fish then went to the bottom as Jimbei swam under it.

Jimbei: 5,000 Brick Fist!

The fist then sent the fish right onto the platform as it flopped around losing the water it carried. It then began to shrink till nothing was left but a mask. Link then went back to the land and collected the mask. The group with the one left behind arrived to the platform's once again.

Black Star: Why did you have to beat the monster? I almost had that freak.

Tsubaki: Don't worry, Black Star. We'll see ShadowMan again.

The giants then appeared before the heroes once again.

Tatl: Please, could you lend us your incredible power? If you just leave things as they are, something terrible will happen to this world! Surely, you are the only ones who can stop it! That's what Tael was trying to tell us!

The giants then said something to Tatl.

Tatl:"Help our friend." We have to help the last one. So we must head for the canyon.

The heroes then found themselves back on the beach with the rest of the heroes.

Luffy: Glad to see you guys again.

Usopp: By the way, what happened to Dewott?

Yu: After he regained consciousness, he acknowledged me as a noble warrior. He promised to join the normal kingdom and return Vaporeon.

Vector: Great job.

Aelita: And the monster?

MegaMan: Completely destroyed. And the water temperatures seem to be cooling down.

Jexi: They are. Good job. That only leaves the canyon. Link, play the song.

Link then played the Song of Time and the heroes returned to Clock Town.

Meanwhile...

QuickMan: I can't believe the hedgehog disappeared before I coud finish him.

ShadowMan: Patience, QuickMan. You will have your chance again. But we must report to Lord FreezeMan.

QuickMan: Where is the boss, exactly?

ShadowMan: He is waiting in the other world.

QuickMan: So which world?

ShadowMan: That is the name of it. The Other World. Now let us make haste. He hates to be kept waiting.


	13. Jexi's Promise! Kid vs Sneasel

The heroes soon found themselves back in Clock Town.

Jexi: Okay. The only place left to go is the canyon, which is east of us. Its also where the two last kingdoms are located.

Chie: Well, let's got then.

The heroes then headed down toward the place commonly referred to as Ikana Canyon. As they arrived, they saw it was covered with a mass of graves with only a small house in the distance.

Zoe: What's wrong with this place?

Rukia: It looks almost like a cemetery than a canyon.

Robin: I heard a little about this place before coming here. Apprantly, there use to be two kingdoms that were situated here. They each fought against each other till no one was left standing. It was pretty gruesome.

Lucy: I can't believe this was the result of war. How can people do this?

Chacha: Sometimes war is unavoidable.

Hatsu: We should know.

Jexi just looked over at then with a teary face.

Jexi: My sisters. I want to make a promise with you. I swear on my life, I will end this war and beat all the kingdoms. I will not see you suffer!

Oeyo: Brother...

Dan: I've never seen Jexi so determined before. He must really want this.

Jexi: I do, Dan. I've only been reunited with my family for only a short while, but I can already tell they have faced horrible hardships and casualties. I can't allow that to continue. So, I will help to defeat the remaining kingdoms! No matter how strong!

Dan: Wow. Now that is determination. Guess we can't let you do it alone. You got my help anytime.

Luffy: And you have mine.

Ranma: My power is at your service.

Pit: And every battle needs a guardian angel.

Natsu: And a little magic to heat things up.

MegaMan: I will risk my gears and servos to fight beside you.

One by one, the heroes walked up to Jexi to confine in him.

Jexi: Thank you, everyone. This really means a lot. Together, we stand as one.

Aelita: Relax. We are your friends. We would do anything for you.

As the group continued through the canyon, they noticed a small girl exiting the music house. The heroes then went in out of curiosity to see what was going on inside. They scouted out the house til they came across a large dresser. They opened the door to see a mummy walking out of it.

Usopp: Ah! Its a corpse risen from the dead back for revenge!

William: I got this.

but before William could slice the mummy up, the little girl returned to the house and stood in front of the group.

girl: Stop! Who are all you people?

The mummy just groaned.

Girl: Stop! Its me! Pamela!

The mummy then started to hold its head in pain and walked back into the closet.

Pamela: Get out! All of you! Forget everything you saw here!

The group then left the house and convered outside.

Wendy: That mummy was obviously in a lot of pain. It probably needs its soul healed.

Link: Perfect. I can play the Song of Healing and return him to normal. But we need to get the girl out of there. And I know just the way to do it.

Link then pulled out a bomb and tossed it into a canyon wall. The blast then attracted the curiosity. The others quickly ran inside and opened up the door again to reveal the mummy.

Koichi: Link, now!

Link then played a Song of Healing for the mummy. After the song had finished, there was only a man and a mummy mask. Pamela then returned and ran up to the man.

Pamela: Father!

Man: Pamela! Do you know what I have been doing? My mind is a complete blank.

Pamela: Nothing. You've been doing nothing for a long time.

Link then collected the mask and the group then left the house. As soon as they let, Pamela was on the steps.

Pamela: Did you people save my father?

Sakura: We did. Why do you ask?

Pamela: Why are you here in the canyon? Did you come to stop the fighting?

Akane: Stop the fighting? What do you mean?

Pamela: There have been armies of strange creatures fighting further up. Some that dig underground and some that can lift things with their minds. There's also this big castle up ahead where a strange person has been living for the past several months. She only comes out to gather food. She says she's waiting for some chosen ones.

Jexi: So this castle is up ahead, correct? Then we'll try and stop this fighting. Let's go.

The group then began to head up further into the canyon. There, they saw what the girl had said was true. There were two armies of the creatures fighting.

Rukia: They all must be from the two kingdoms we detected.

Hatsu: The ground kingdom of Terrera and the psychic kingdom of Illusio. Those two have been rivals for centuries. They are both legendary. The ground kingdom is ruled by the creator of continents, Groudon. And the psychic kingdom is ruled by the psychic titan, Mewtwo.

Ash: Mewtwo?

Jexi: You know him?

Ash: I met him a long time ago. I never would have imagined him a king.

Ichigo: Groudon. I never thought we'd see him again.

Kiyo: You know him?

Marucho: He was the guardian of an area known as the Shimmer Desert. He was hard to defeat back then.

Jeremie: He's probably even stronger now then he was back then.

Teddie: I think I see the castle. Its right between the crossfire.

Zoro: Then we'll just have to fight our way through.

The heroes then ran through the attacking armies and fought though the forces till they reached the large castle before them.

Odd: Well, let's show ourselves in.

Voice: Not so fast!

Just then, a creature jumped in front of them. I had black fur with three feathers on its tail and one on its head. It also had beads on its forehead and on its chest.

creature: Sorry, heroes. But we will claim this castle in the name of Terrera! So says me, the female ninja, Sneasel!

Kid: Wait. Left, right, left, right. She is not symmetical! Guys, you go ahead. Me, liz and Patti will deal with Sneasel.

Jexi: Okay. We'll leave it to you, Kid.

The heroes then proceeded inside while Kid stayed outside. Liz and Patti then transformed into guns and went to Kid's hands.

Sneasel: Pretty bold, child.

Kid: Shut up, you assymetrical trash!

Sneasel: Trash!?

Kid: Precisly. You have a feather on the right side of your head but none on the left. You need to be brought to justice for this crime.

Sneasel: See if you can.

Kid then began firing at Sneasel, but Sneasel dodged each bullet and gave a slash to Kid's chest.

Sneasel: You really think you can stop me? I'm the fastest thing in the kingdom. That's why I'm a general. Fury swipes!

A barrage of scratches then covered a large portion of Kid's body.

Sneasel: How did you like that?

Kid: There is one thing I will admit. You scratches are perfectly symmetrical. But, I think its time I defeated you.

Sneasel: I have to give you props. No one has stood up to my scratches for this long. Now I finish this. Faint Attack!

Kid: I have you right where I want you. Execution Mode!

A large sphere then surrounded in a blinding light. When it subsided, Kid now had two cannons on each of his arms.

Snasel: What's this?

Liz: Noise at 1.08 percent. Full release in 8 seconds.

Kid: Death Cannon!

A large blas then fired from the cannons hitting Sneasel head on. She was then knocked into a wall. The blast then subsided leaving SNeasel to fall to the ground.

Kid: That is that. I just hope the others are okay.

Sneasel: It'll be fine. They'll be dead before they reach the castle master.

Kid: What do you mean?

Sneasel: I mean, two of Terrera's top generals, Charmeleon and Rhyperior are already inside along with Illusio's generals, Kadabra and Gallade. They have no hope for survival.

Meanwhile in the throne room, there stood a woman.

Woman: The destined heroes have arrived to see me. I finally get to meet them.


	14. General Fight! The Mysterious Serenade

The heroes soon made it to the entrance of the castle and found it to be in complete ruins.

Uryuu: I find it hard to believe that someone actually lives here.

Jexi: But low and behold, someone does and we need to met them.

Voices: Not so fast!

The figures then jumped out before the heroes. One was a red lizard with a flame on its tail and the other was a creature that was holding a spoon and had a mustache.

lizard: I am Charmeleon, general of Terrera.

creature: And I am Kadabra, general of Illusio.

Both: We will not let you pass on.

Charmeleon: I will defeat you in the name of Terrera!

Kadabra: No! I will defeat them in the name of Illusio.

CHarmeleon: Shut up, you spoon weilding freak!

Kadabra: Make me, lizard breath!

The two then began fighting with eachother as the heroes just stared at them.

Wendy: Should we do something about this?

Kiyo: We'll just let them sort this out among themselves.

The heroes then ran past the two fighting with eachother. They then started to make their way up the castle. They soon came across a large door.

Sonic: Looks like we found the throne room. Let's go meet the this woman.

Voice: So you finally made it.

The heroes then turned around to see two creatures standing behind them. One was wearing stone armor and had a drill for a nose, the other was a humanoid creature with sword like arms.

Chad: More generals from the kingdoms?

horn creature: Correct. We are the top generals. I am Rhyperior! Top General of Terrera!

humanoid: And I am Gallade! Top General of Illusio. We are here to defeat the castle master.

Jexi: No! We need to she her.

Rhyperior: Looks like someone's itching for a fight.

Gallade: And we would be glad to give you one.

But before the heroes could fight, Zoro and Erza stepped up.

Zoro: We'll deal with these guys.

Erza: You need to confront the master.

The rest of the heroes then entered the throne room as Zoro and Erza were left to deal with the two generals.

Zoro: I'll take on Gallade. You get Rhyperior.

Erza: Right.

The two then seperated to fight their opponents.

Rhyperior: So I get the famous Erza Scarlet? Perfect.

Erza: Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!

Erza was not wearing heavily claded armor.

Rhyperior: I think I'll suit up too. Rock Polish!

Rhyperior's body then began to look shiny.

Erza: You just got shiner? Oh well. Take this!

Erza tried to slash with her swords, but Rhyperior dodged them.

Rhyperior: I didn't get shiner. Rock Polish makes me go faster. Horn Drill!

The drill then hit Erza in the chest.

Zoro: Erza!

Gallade: Focus on your own battle! Close Combat!

Zoro then blocked the attacks with his swords.

Gallade: Face it. You cannot hope to defeat us. We are the strongest.

The two then continously clashed swords as Rhyperior avoided Erza's attacks.

Rhyperior: You are hopeless girl. I am the strongest.

Erza: No! That is me! Dance My Blades!

Several swords then began to circle Erza.

Erza: Go! Circle Sword!

The swords then hit Rhyperior, but he stood there unharmed.

Rhyperior: Ha! My armor's too tough to be slashed. Give it up.

Meanwhile, Zoro and Gallade's swords continued to clash.

Gallade: You two realize you are doomed. Psybeam!

A beam of psychic power was then fired at Zoro, but it was then slashed in half.

Gallade: How did you do that?

Zoro: Practice. Now its about time to finish this up.

Zoro then readied his swords.

Gallade: I agree. Psycho!

Energy then began to gather on his arms. Zoro then began to run towards him.

Zoro: Purgatory!

Gallade: Cut!

Zoro: Oni Giri!

A slash wave made of psychic energy was then launched, but Zoro cut through it with Gallade. Gallade then fell over in defeat.

Zoro: And you call yourself the best. You're not anywhere near that level.

Zoro then sheathed his swords after defeating Gallade.

Rhyperior: He beat Gallade? Well, that means I have to crush girly. Time for my finisher. Rock Wrecker!

A large boulder was then created in Rhyperior's hands. He then launched the boulder which resulted in a huge explosion.

Rhyperior: Looks like I win. Hahaha!

Erza: Don't count on it.

Rhyperior: Huh?

The smoke then cleared to reveal Erza was unharmed.

Rhyperior: How did you withstand that?

Erza: Because I have to stay alive to protect my guild.

Erza then called her swords forth.

Rhyperior: Dang. And I can't move after using Rock Wrecker. I guess I lose.

Erza: Here we go! Blumenblatt!

Erza then slashed through Rhyperior with the other swords following. After the last sword past through, Rhyperior fell to the ground.

Erza: Your armor may be sturdy, but my swords are sharper than any shield.

Meanwhile in the throne room, the heroes had made it in to see a woman in strange clothing sitting in a throne.

woman: Welcome heroes. I have heard about your exploits. My name is Serenade.

Brook: Serenade? That's the name DarkMan and JapanMan mentioned.

Jexi: Why are you here?

Serenade: I was waiting for all of you, just as I predicted. I am here to provide you the tools to enter the last dungeon.

Jexi: Really? I thought we would have to fight you.

Serenade: That day will come in time. But for now, I am here to help you. Be glad your friends stopped the generals before they broke in. Though I could have handled them myself.

Marucho: Serenade, you are a robot, right?

Serenade: Correct, young one. What of it?

Ash: We were wondering if Flux built you.

Serenade: I was not built by Amadeus Flux. I was built by a kind woman with pink hair. Her name was Anthea Hopper.

Aelita: Mother? My mother built you?

Serenade: Mother? You must be Aelita then. It is so nice to meet the daughter of my creator.

Aelita: Please. My mother. Where is she?

Serenade: She currently works as an inventor for the Flux Empire along with Professor Tyron. She also wanted me to give you a message. She says she is proud of what you are doing to protect the worlds. She's even making a person to watch over you. She'll be ready when you go on the next adventure. Now, you heroes will need a special melody to enter the Stone Tower Temple. Allow me to teach it to you. So you may call a soldier who does not falter in darkness.

Serenade then began playing a melody on a harp as Link copied it on his ocarina. After he played it, a strange statue appeared behind him.

Serenade: It is called an Elegy of Emptiness. It allows you to shed a shell shaped of your current image. You will be needing it. I also have gifts for all of you.

Serenade then took out a shield and a mask.

Serenade: A mirror shield and a Giant's Mask. Take care of them. Now, I will teleport all of you, even the ones who seperated to fight. Here we go.

A large white circle then surrounded them as well as the members spread around.

Serenade: Also, before you go. I must give you a warning. In the future, you will head to a world known as the Other World. There you will face an old foe and a new one. I con't give you much info, just this warning. Beware of Bass.

Jexi: Bass.

MegaMan then scanned Serenade before they were teleported.

MegaMan: Saint Light acquired.

The heroes soon vanished and arrived to a large tower.

Erza: How did we get here? We had just finished defeating Rhyperior and Gallade.

Jexi: The master of the castle teleported us here. Here is where we can get the final mask. Let's go.


	15. Stone Tower Temple! Defeat Twinmold

The heroes looked around for the entrance, but there was none to be found.

Renji: No entrance? Then how do we get inside?

As the group looked around, Robin then noticed something on the right.

Robin: Three pressure plates? I wonder. Link, could you come over here?

Link: WHat is it, Robin?

Robin: Could you play that new song you got from Mrs. Serenade? And do it on that pressure plate.

Link then played the song and a copy appeared on the plate. Just then, part of a bridge rose from the chasm.

Robin: Now change into a goron..

Link then put on the Goron Mask.

Robin: Now stand on the second plate and play that song.

Link then repeated the song and a second statue appeared on the plate.

Robin: Now change to a Zora and do the same thing on the last plate.

Link then changed into a Zora and played the song. The last segment of the bridge rose up. The group then entered the temple. They found that it was completely deserted.

Takuya: Strange. There's normally some soldiers posted out here.

Sonic: Guess we're finally getting a break.

But when they entered the next room, they only saw a chest. Link opened it to find light arrows and a creature with a bead in its forehead.

Hatsu: Queen Espeon.

Chacha: Are you all right?

Espeon: You girls need to leave. King Mewtwo is here.

The group then saw a cat like creature float down to the ground.

Mewtwo: Hello, heroes.

Ash: Mewtwo.

Oeyo: Release Queen Espeon at once!

Mewtwo: I'm afraid I cannot do that. And I can't let you live.

Luffy: Gum-Gum Pistol!

Mewtwo was then given a punch to the face and sent him into the wall.

Luffy: You guys go ahead. I'm going to kick thi guys ass.

Jexi: You better save Espeon, Luffy.

The group then proceeded leaving Luffy to deal with Mewtwo.

Mewtwo: What gives you the gull to punch me?

Luffy: You may be King of Illusio, but I'm going to be King of the Pirates.

Mewtwo: King of the Pirates? Is there such a thing? Or is it a dream created by idiotic humans.

Luffy: Its real. I'm going to become the Pirate King, but first, I am going to defeat you. Gum-Gum Gatling!

Mewtwo then grabbed the fists with his psychic abilities.

Mewtwo: You are but a child. You do not even hope to compare to me. Psychic.

Luffy was then smashed into a wall and continued to be smashed into it.

Mewtwo: A lowly human like you has no hope of defeating me. I am the worlds strongest pokemon.

Luffy: I will not lose!

Luffy then broke free of the control.

Mewtwo: How did you break free?

Luffy: I did it through sheer willpower.

Mewtwo: Interesting. Then allow me to show you something interesting before you die.

Mewtwo's body then began to change. His tail moved to the back of his head. A strange thing then grew out of his head. Soon his entire body became distorted.

Mewtwo: Behold. You are the first to see Awakened Mewtwo.

Luffy: Awesome!

Mewtwo: Now, feel free to fall to the strongest psychic attack. Psystrike!

A large mass of psychic energy then hit Luffy straight on.

Mewtwo: It is over.

Mewtwo then began to walk over to Espeon, but soon was brought to the attention of the smoke. He saw Luffy running towards him.

Luffy: Gear 2nd! Gum-Gum...

Luffy's arm then hardened and began to catch fire.

Mewtwo: How did he survive that?

Luffy then arrived close to Mewtwo.

Luffy: Red Hawk!

Luffy then punched Mewtwo leaving a burn mark on his body. Mewtwo then fell over in pain.

Mewtwo: I have lost.

Luffy: I won't let anyone else die. Not ever again.

Meanwhile with the other heroes, they had soon arrived to the next chamber and had collected the boss key and were heading for the door.

Pit: Now all we have to do is defeat the boss and free the last giant.

But before they could, a familiar ground creature appeared before them.

Groudon: Hello, heroes.

Ichigo: Groudon. I've been waiting for you.

Groudon: Really? Cause I've been waiting for you. Its pay back time for that defeat in the Shimmer Desert. You and me, Ichigo Kurosaki. Your friends can go ahead.

The rest of the heroes then went ahead, leaving Ichigo behind.

Ichigo: Just you and me, Groudon.

Ichigo then pointed his sword out and placed his hand on the blade.

Ichigo: Bankai!

The sword then became smaller and longer.

Groudon: What is this?

Ichigo: I figured I better power up before fighting you.

Groudon: Smart move. But it won't be enough to beat me. Earth Power!

A large lava eruption then appeared under Ichigo, but he jumped out just in time.

Ichigo: Not good enough. Getsuga Tenshou!

A large cutting wave was then unleashed towards Grudon who just stood there and took it.

Ichigo: Why didn't you dodge?

Groudon: A real warrior takes the damage. Now, Eruption!

Groudon then fired a large explosive attack that hit Ichigo. When the smoke cleared, Ichigo was wearing his hollow mask.

Ichigo: That was close. I was almost dead. Groudon, I've defeated you before, and I can defeat you again. Getsuga Tenshou!

A larger wave was then sent out and Groudon was already prepared to block it.

Groudon: This will be easy.

The wave then broke through Groudon's block and went to Groudon who then fell.

Groudon: He actually overpowered me? After all that training. Wasted. I swear. One day I will defeat you, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Groudon then fell with a huge thud.

Meanwhile, the other heroes had reached a room filled with sand. Soon, the ground shook and out rose two large bugs.

Heroes vs Giant Masked Insect Twinmold

Rise: Those bugs are covered in a very hard exoskeleton. You need to go for the tail or the head.

Maka: Link! That Giant's Mask Serenade gave you. Use it!

Link then placed the mask on and then he grew to the size of a giant.

Link: Incredible.

One of the bugs then went for Link, but Link sliced its head off before it could.

Orihime: Nice job. One down, one to go!

The other bug then began to circle around Link to wrap him up.

Genma: Link!

Maka: Soul!

Soul: Yeah. I'm on it.

Soul then transformed into his scythe form and went into Maka's hands.

Both:Soul Resonance!

The scythe's blade then grew and glowed brightly.

Maka: Witch Hunter!

Maka then swung the scythe and slashed the creatures head off. The two creatures heads then became a single mask. Link then removed the giants mask and collected the last boss mask. The heroes soon found themselves before the giants again.

Tatl: We have found the last of you. Now will you help us?

The giants then hummed once more to the group.

Tatl: Call us? Got it. We will call you to help us in our time of need.

The heroes then found themselves back outside after leaving the temple. The ground and psychic kingdoms had joined the normal kingdom and the three sisters were bidding farewell to the heroes.

Chacha: Thank you for everything, heroes.

Hatsu: We are in your debt.

Oeyo: And we'll make sure to follow those quardanents, big brother.

Jexi: I hope to see you all there. Right now, me and my friends need to stop Skull Kid.

Chacha: I hope you do save this world. Farewell.

The three girls and the heroes then went into seperate directions to continue their lives.


	16. Final Fight! Heroes vs Majora

After spending many days collecting the masks and defeating the kingdoms, the heroes were back in Clock Town ready to confront the Skull Kid and save all of Termina.

Jexi: This is it. We need to confront the Skull Kid.

The heroes then climbed up the tower to see the Skull Kid along with Tael.

Tael: Sis!

Tatl: Tael!

Tael: Swamp. Mountain. Ocean. Canyon. Hurry...The four who are there...Bring them here...

Skull Kid then swatted at the small fairy.

Skull Kid: Don 't speak out of line! Stupid Fairy!

Tatl: That's it! I won't let things go the way you expect them to!

Skull Kid: Well, whatever. Even if they were to come now, they wouldn't be able to handle me...Just look above you. If its something that can be stopped, then just try and stop it!

Skull Kid then shouted and the moon began to fall again.

Link: We will.

Link then began to play the Oath of Order. As he played, the giants materialized in the four corners of Termina. The then walked over to the moon and began to try and stop it by lifting it into the air. As they soon lifted it higher and higher, the moon had stopped and the Skull Kid had collapsed on the floor.

Nami: It stopped.

Amy: We did it!

Tael: Sis!

Tatl: Tael!

The two fairies then circled each other with glee.

Tael: Looks like the giant's call knocked the Skull Kid out.

Tatl: Skull Kid! Do you realize what you've been doing to everyone?

Tael: Don't be so hard on the Skull Kid, sis.

Hancock: Why are you so quick to defend him? He hit you and tried to destroy the world.

Tael: But he wasn't doing it willingly. The power of the mask was too great for him.

Voice: That is correct. He is quite weak.

The heroes then turned to see the mask begin to float up by its self.

mask: A puppet who has no use is mere garbage. The puppet's role has ended.

Jexi: You've been pulling the strings the whole time. Who are you?

mask: I am Majora. And this worlds soon to be destroyer.

Majora then flew up to the moons mouth. The moon's eyes then glowed brightly.

Moon: I will consume everything.

A strange vortex then appeared before the heroes.

Jexi: We need to go after Majora.

The main heroes then gathered and walked into the vortex. They soon found themselves in a green field with a single tree. The heroes looked around only to see a small child wearing Majora's Mask.

child: All of the children have gone. I am all alone. Will you guys play with me?

Link: Sure.

child: Great. Let's play good guys and bad guys. Here's your good guy mask.

Link was then given a strange, yet powerful mask. A Fierce Diety Mask.

child: Our game begins in three, two, one.

The heroes soon found themselves in a strange chamber. Suddenly, the boss masks they had collected began to fly and mount themselves on the four circles. Then the mask in the middle opened its eyes. It began to fly and several tentacles sprouted out the back.

Ash: This is it. The final battle.

Link: Us Vs Majora.

As the Mask flew, the heroes began to attack it and hammer away at it.

Majora: Why are you trying to destroy me?

Yu: You have been causing chaos for everyone here and you need to go.

Majora: I will not allow you to ruin my plans. Servants! Arise!

The masks on the walls then flew off the walls and toward the heroes.

Ichigo: You have got to be kidding me.

MegaMan: Leave this to me. Shadow Blade!

The shuriken then hit all four masks on each of its points. The masks then burned up in fire.

Majora: My minions! That's it. I'm stepping up.

The mask then began to shake. Soon a pair of arms and legs sprouted from it and a head with one eye sprouted.

Majora: Behold. This is my Incarnation. Now let's dance!

Dan: Dragon Wave!

Majora: Pirouette!

Majora then avoided the attack.

Majora: Moon Walk! And finally, the Hopak!

Natsu: The what-pak?

Ranma: Its a russian dance where the dancers kicks his legs up and down.

Majora: Hehehe! Intimidated yet. Well if you weren't, you will be in a moment.

Majora's limbs then began to increase in muscle mass. The head then became distorted and deformed. The hands of the creature then became long whips.

Majora: This is my final form. This is my Wrath! Now, die!

The whips then began to fly all around the room rapidedly hitting the heroes with full force.

Jexi: Give up now Majora!

Majora: Not until I exterminate every last human being on this world.

Link: Fine. But, let's play good guys and bad guys before we go out. Your the bad guy.

Link then placed the mask on his face and felt a wave of power wash over him. Link was soon transformed into fierce deity Link.

Majora: That form. That resembles the warrior that slayed me the first time. Ahhhhhhh!

Link: Majora, I'm coming for you!

Majora: Stay away from me! Whip Frenzy!

The whips hit Link be he did not budge.

Majora: No! Stay away! Let me take my revenge.

Link: Its too for that, Majora. You need to pay for everything you've done to everyone and everything.

Link then charged in with his sword raised.

Majora: Whip Punisher!

But the whips were then slashed off by Link as he got close to Majora.

Majora: No, no, NO!

The sword then pierced Majora's body. After the final blow was struck, Majora began to disappear.

Majora: Curse you, Dimensional Heroes. Curse you all to Hell.

Majora then completely vanished. After this, the moon began to vanish as well. Soon, the sky was clear and sunny. Everyone cheered for the victory of the heroes. The heroes were later seen with the Skull Kid and the giants.

Skull Kid: You still thought of me as a friend even after all the stuff I did?

The giants then gave a loud call as they went back to there corners and vanished.

Naruto: Hard to believe all of this was caused by one little mask.

The heroes then saw the Happy Mask Salesman collecting Majora's Mask.

H. M. S: So the evil of the mask was exponged. I guess now is my time to take my leave. With greetings comes partings. But whether or not they are permenant is entirely up to you. farewell.

The salesman then went on his happy way.

Jexi: I guess its time for us to say goodbye as well. We need to head back to our own worlds.

Skull Kid: Wait! If you are ever in the neighborhood, could we play sometime?

Link: Of course. We are friends, right?

Skull Kid: You know, you remind me of this fairy boy who taught me this one song. I'll see all of you around.

The heroes then left this world to return to their own. IceMan and MegaMan went with Jexi to welcome all of the kingdoms they had befriended to Planet Wisp. But meanwhile in a familiar ship...

Flux: This stinks. The only time I was ever in this story was at the end.

Ian: Sorry boss. But we did identify seven of those robot traitors that formed Gospel.

Flux: Give me their names.

Ian: ShadowMan, QuickMan, CutMan, MagnetMan, KnightMan, AirMan and FreezeMan. We even found out which world they are hiding on.

Flux: Perfect timing. What with the legend project nearing completion.

Xana: But you only have Kyurem.

Flux: Then I'll have to improvise.


End file.
